Authors, VocaUtau, and Love?
by Sae Hinata
Summary: Gadis-gadis itu adalah gadis cantik, walaupun mereka semua tidak sama. Ada yang manis, pintar, cerdas, lembut, kuat, dan lainnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka juga ingin kisah cinta, kan?/RnR nya?
1. Prolouge

Kalian pasti bingung melihat judulnya. Ya, Sae mengadakan maksud tersembunyi.

Sae akan membuat 10 cerita couple Vocaloid, tapi para author Vocaloid harus berpartisipasi!

Pasti terdengar aneh. Jadi begini, Sae membuat 10 pilihan cerita couple. Para author, bisa memilih couple yang ingin kalian berpatisipasi. Siapa cepat review memilih couplenya, ia yang dapat. Author lain tidak bisa mereview bahwa mengingini couple itu, kalian harus pilih yang lain.

Nanti, para author yang mereview, harus (jika ingin berpartisipasi) memilih couple yang ingin mereka perankan, lalu kedudukan mereka sebagai apa. Contohnya: menjadi teman sekelas, guru, malaikat pelindung, dll. Setelah itu, Sae akan membuat cerita couple vocaloid, yang akan ditambahperankan oleh author sebagai penolong (?). Maaf, maksudnya mak comblang.

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

Gadis-gadis itu adalah gadis cantik, walaupun mereka semua tidak sama. Ada yang manis, pintar, cerdas, lembut, kuat, dan lainnya. Tapi walaupun begitu, mereka juga ingin kisah cinta, kan?

Mereka tidak terlalu dekat berhubungan, juga tidak terlalu jauh. Mereka hanya teman. Gadis-gadis itu adalah Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Lenka, Suzune Ring, Furukawa Miki, Sakine Meiko, Megurine Luka, Megpoid Gumi, Nekumura Iroha, dan Kamui Gakuko.

Hatsune Miku berparas manis, serta ceria. Ia selalu tersenyum kapanpun dimanapun. Diam-diam terbesit banyak makna di balik senyumannya itu.

Kagamine Rin, kakak dari Kagamine Lenka, seorang gadis tipe tsundere. Walaupun begitu, ia periang dan sangat penyayang. Walaupun tubuhnya pendek, ia selalu tidak segan menolong seseorang.

Kagamine Lenka, adik dari Kagamine Rin. Gadis pemalu. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya, karena kematian orang tua mereka, Lenka menjadi sangat dilindungi oleh Rin. Namun, seorang Kagamine Lenkapun ingin merasakan cinta.

Suzune Ring berwajah imut. Rambutnya berwarna biru bening panjang, senyumannya memikat. Secantik apapun dirinya, ia harus menjauhi pria, karena kakaknya, Suzune Ringo. Kalau begitu, bagaimana nasib kisah cintanya?

Furukawa Miki, gadis polos ini sama sekali tidak pernah merasakan cinta. Hidupnya kadang sangat sial. Pertemuannya dengan cintanya mengubah hidup Miki yang dulu kelam, menjadi indah.

Sakine Meiko gadis pintar. Walaupun begitu, ia suka mabuk-mabukan. Ia sangat membenci kakaknya, Sakine Meito karena kakaknya itulah yang membuatnya bermabuk-mabukan. Namun, kekurangan seorang gadis bisa menjadi keistimewaannya, bukan?

Megurine Luka, gadis cerdas yang menemukan obat-obat yang sekarang belum diciptakan. Ia tidak suka begaul, karena pendiam. Sebenarnya, dibalik sifat pendiamnya itu, ia sangat pemalu.

Megpoid Gumi, gadis berambut hijau ini sangat periang. Siapa sangka suatu kali, ia bertemu dengan pria yang mengubah hidupnya?

Nekomura Iroha. Gadis ini berwibawa, pendiam, setra pintar. Ia sangat anggun untuk gadis seumurannya. Ia tidak peduli soal percintaan, sampai suatu waktu ada seseorang membuatnya sangat jatuh cinta.

Kamui Gakuko seorang cewek tomboy. Ia pandai bela diri, bisa dibilang setingkat dengan pria. Wajahnya walaupun cantik, segan semua untuk mendekatinya. Pandai main pedang, alias cewek samurai. Ada kuil di rumahnya. Bagaimana Gakuko merasakan cinta pertamanya?

Mencintai bukanlah hal mudah. tersenyum, dan tertawa bisa melukiskan bahwa sang pemilik senyuman itu bahagia. tapi, jika senyuman itu palsu?

Para Author, kalian akan menjadi mak comblang mereka. buatlah kisah bahagia! #plaak!

maaf, maksudnya pilih chara yang ingin kalian comblangin, lalu peran kalian sebagai apa. dan jangan lupa tulis gender kalian. soalnya Sae suka lupa kalian bergender apa. hehehe... :3

pilihannya: MikuxKaito, RinxLen, RintoxLenka, LuixRing, MikuxPiko, MeikoxAkaito, LukaxGakupo, GumixGumiya, MikiyaxIroha, LukixGakuko

Cepetan review, ya supaya dapet karakter favorite kamu.

Dan satu lagi, Rinto Lenka buat Sae, ya! Karena Sae nganggur, jadi Rinto Lenka Sae yang bikin!

Mitsu: bohong. Bilang aja kalau kau maunya sama mereka.

Sae: E-eh?

Ditunggu reviewnya, ya!


	2. RingxLui

LuixRing

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Gadis berambut biru bening ini sekali lagi menghela napas panjang. "Nii-chan, sudah aku bilang berkali-kali, jangan ikut campur urusanku!"

"Tapi tidak aku ijinkan satupun pria menyentuhmu!" bantah pria yang berwajah mirip sekali dengan gadis itu.

"Tapi kau pria, Onii-chan!" kata gadis itu. Nama gadis itu adalah Suzune Ring. Ia memiliki seorang kakak yang sister complex bernama Suzune Ringo.

"Ta-"

"Ring-chaaaan~!" baru saja Ringo, kakak dari Ring ingin bicara, dipotong oleh seorang pria bertampang shota ini. Pria itu memeluk Ring dari belakang dan bergelayutan di leher Ring.

"Lui?"

"Hibiki Lui…" aura hitam muncul di belakang Ringo. "Jangan menyentuh adikku!"

"Ampun, Onii-san!" kata Lui berlari sambil menggandeng Ring, lebih tepat memaksa gadis itu berlari kabur bersamanya.

"Yang boleh memanggilku Nii hanya Ring! Dan pergi dari Ring!" teriak Ringo sambil mengejar Lui. Lui merasa santai saja berlari.

"Lu-lui…" panggil Ring. Lui berhenti di depan gudang sekolah. "Dari tadi sepertinya ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku. Ada apa?" tanya Ring.

"Ring-chan."

"Sebelum itu, bisa lepaskan tanganku?" kata Ring resah. Karena ia tidak pernah disentuh pria sekalipun yang disebabkan kakaknya yang over protektif, dan bisa dibilang sister complex.

"Ring-chan, aku suka padamu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Kenapa kau terus uring-uringan dari tadi, Lui?" kata seorang gadis berwatak ceria ini. Namanya Rainna Kudo, seorang sahabat Lui.

"Rainna-chaaan~!"

"Jangan bicara dengan nada seperti itu. Jijik, tahu!"

"Huweeee! Rainna-chan judes!"

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Rainna.

"Aku…

_"Ring-chan, aku suka padamu. Maukah jadi pacarku?" tanya Lui sambil menatap mata Ring. Tentu saja Ring terkejut. Lalu ia tersenyum._

_"Terima kasih. Tapi maaf, aku tidak begitu mengenal Lui. Jadi maafkan aku!"_

"Pffft…. Hahaha!" Rainna tertawa lepas. Lui cemberut saja. "Baka Shota, Baka Shota! Makanya, kalau nembak, jangan main ceplos aja!"

"Rainna-chan jahat!" kata Lui kesal.

"Maaf deh, Baka Shota. Begini saja, aku akan bantu percintaanmu, tapi dengan syarat…"

"Benar?"

"Iya," jawab Rainna dengan tersenyum.

SKIP TIME

"Ri-"

"Ringo-kun! Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan denganmu!" Rainna dengan melesat menarik (bisa dibilang menyeret) Ringo ke ruang musik.

"Ada apa ya?" tanya Ring.

"Rainna-chan ada perlu dengan Ringo-senpai," kata Lui.

"Oh," kata Ring. Suasana menjadi canggung. Akhirnya Lui buka mulut.

"E-err… Ring-chan? Kau mau pulang denganku?" tanya Lui.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku harus bilang pada Nii-chan," kata Ring. Lui membuka ponselnya, dan menekan nomor.

"Halo, Rainna-chan? Bilang pada Ringo-senpai, kalau adiknya pulang denganku. apa, iya? Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," ucap Lui. Lui mengangguk, dan Ring mengiyakan.

* * *

IN ANOTHER PLACE

"APA!? KAU MENAHANKU AGAR ADIKKU YANG MANIS IT- PFFTT!" Ringo dibunkam oleh Rainna.

"Maaf senpai, tapi seharian ini kau harus menuruti perintahku," ucap Rainna dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau tidak?"

"Kalau tidak, aku akan menelepon Lui dan bilang agar adikmu diapa-apakan saja," kata Rainna dengan senyum evilnya.

"Tidak boleh!"

"Kalau begitu, temani aku berlatih musik, senpai."

"Tidak ma-"

"Halo, Lui? Kau bebas mengapa-apakan Ring. Kakaknya sudah meres-" Rainna didorong oleh Ringo sehingga membentur tembok pelan.

"Jangan macam-macam. Baiklah, aku akan menurutiku. Tapi kalau adikku kenapa-kenapa, kau yang menanggungnya," ucap Ringo.

"Baiklah, sepakat," ucap Rainna dengan evil smilenya.

* * *

BACK TO RING AND RUI

"Test, test, Rainna-chan?" ucap Lui. Rainna membalas.

_"Sip."_

"Tapi apa kau yakin ini akan berguna?"

_"Tentu saja, Baka Shota."_ Rainna memberi Lui sebuah walkey tokkey mini yang ukurannya hanya pas untuk telinga. _"Aku akan mengarahkan perintah agar kau dekat dengannya. Mengerti!?"_

"I-iya, Rainna-chan."

Lui keluar dari toilet. Mereka sekarang ada di sebuah taman kota. "Aku benar-benar lama. Ma-"

"Kakak, terima kasih ya, tolong dirawat baik-baik." ucap seorang anak perempuan. Ring melambaikan tangannya. Lui memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Ring-chan?"

"Ah, Lui. Anak itu," kata Ring. Ia tersenyum lembut sekali kepada anak itu. "Aku memungut seekor anak anjing. Apa Nii-chan memperbolehkan?"

"Boleh, pasti boleh," ucap Lui reflek.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Dia sangat menyayangimu," ucap Lui. Ring tersenyum.

"Siapa namanya ya?" ucap Ring sambil membelai anak anjing yang ada di pelukannya.

"Ai."

"Eh?"

"Ai, artinya cinta," ucap Lui.

"Ma-maksudmu…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Ring-chan," ucap Lui sambil menatap anak anjing itu. Tanpa Lui sadari, di wajah Ring terbesit semu merah kecil.

"Sa-salam kenal, Ai-chan," ucap Ring. Sambil berjalan, mereka terdiam.

_"Lui? Aku bisa melihat kalian dari laptop milik sang Hacker Piko-senpai. Sekarang, moment kalian sudah bagus. Akan aku arahkan."_

"Dari tadi kau di mana aja sih!?" bisik Lui.

_"Maaf, maaf, keterusan," _ucap Rainna. Kalau ia ada di sini sekarang, pasti ia sudah menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu Lui berkata. 'Kayak guguk.' Dan digebuki habis-habisan._ "Nee, ikuti aku ya. Sekarang, pegang tangannya."_

"Apa!?" bisik Lui kaget. "Kalau ia salah sangka!?"

_"Ikuti saja arahanku," _ucap Rainna ngotot.

"Baiklah," kata Lui pasrah. Di dekatinya Ring, dan disentuh tangannya. "Ring-chan?"

"A-ah, iya?"

"Boleh kegandeng tanganmu?" tanya Lui. Ring kaget.

"Buat apa?"

"Ah… itu…"

_"Karena di sini dingin sekali. Ijinkan aku menggandengmu."_ Suara Rainna terdengar dari mikrofon kecil di telinga Lui. Tentu hanya Lui yang dapat mendengarnya.

"Ka-karena sa-sangat dingin. I-ijinkan aa-aku menggandengmu, a-agar hangat," ucap Lui terbata-bata. Ring langsung bersemu merah, tapi dipalingkan wajahnya. Lui yang menunggu jawaban Ring melihat anggukan kecil. "Te-terima kasih."

Disentuhnya tangan Ring yang mungil itu, dan digengamnya. "Hangat," gumam Ring.

Mereka berjalan dengan kesunyian lagi.

_"Lui, cium Ring-chan."_

"Cium? Cium apanya? Wanginya?"

_"Bisakah kau membedakan cium dan endus!? Tentu bibirnya, Baka Shotaaa!"_

"T-tapi b-bukannya itu lancang, Rai-"

_"Berisiiiiik! Ikuti saja arahanku, anak kecil!"_ teriak Rainna dari mikrofon.

_"Kudo-san? Kenapa kau berteriak?" _terdengar samar-samar suara Ringo.

_"Maaf. Emosi saja. Ayo kita lanjutkan."_

"Hei, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan!?" bisik Lui.

_"Ngg? Nyanyi. Memangnya kau pikir apa?"_

"Bukan apa-apa."

_"Dasar porno."_

Lui ingin membalas, tapi terdengar suara Rainna menyanyi, diiringi suara piano lembut yang sepertinya dimainkan oleh Ringo. Lui segera memasukkan tangan Ring ke dalam sakunya.

"Lu-lui…"

"Ma-maaf! Kurasa di-dingin disini, ja-jadi tanpa kusadari aku…"

"Tidak apa-apa," senyum Ring. Lui sangat merasa istimewa bisa melihat senyuman Ring.

"Itulah sifatmu yang aku sukai," gumam Lui. Tapi Ring dapat mendengar gumaman Lui. Wajahnya kembali memerah. "Eh? Ring-chan wajahnya memerah? Ring-chan sakit?" kata Lui menempelkan dahinya kepada dahi Ring.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak sakit," kata Ring. Lui hanya ber-oh-ria dan kembali berjalan sambil menggandeng Ring.

_"Baka Shota! Nice job!"_

"Apanya?"

_"Sifatmu itu! Ring-chan berhasil bersemu merah!"_

"Lalu?"

_"Itu tandanya ia berdebar kepadamu, bocah!"_

"Memangnya kenapa dia berdebar?"

_"Kau itu aho atau idiot?"_

"Enggak tahuuu~"

_"Ia berdebar karena tandanya muncul rasa cinta padamu, Baka Shota!"_

"Be-benarkah?"

_"Iya, aho!"_

"Ada apa, Lui?"

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Ring-chan," kata Lui terbata-bata.

_"Sudah ya, aku mau diajari sebuah lagu oleh Ringo-senpai. Ganbatte!"_

"Rainna!?"

"Rainna? Rainna Kudo?" tanya Ring.

"Lupakan tadi," ucap Lui. Tiba-tiba hujan turun. Mereka bertiga segera berteduh.

"Hujannya besar sekali," gumam Ring. Lui tiba-tiba menarik Ring masuk.

"Main di game center, yuk!" ucap Lui.

SKIP TIME

"E-eh… ini tidak apa-apa?" ucap Ring memeluk bermacam boneka.

"Iya, untuk Ring-chan aja."

"Tapi, aku harus menggantinya," ucap Ring.

"Tidak usah. Tapi kalau Ring-chan mau menggantinya, ya sudah. Turuti satu permintaanku," ucap Lui.

"Apa?"

"Maukah Ring-chan belajar mencintaiku? Kau tidak usah menjawab perasaanku, cukup menerimanya saja." ucap Lui.

"A-a-apa…?"

_"…ta… ota… Baka Shotaaaa!" _NGINGGG….. Mikrofon milik Lui berdengung.

"Test, test. Ada apa, Rainna!?" balas Lui dengan berteriak. Sepertinya ia lupa kalau Ring ada disebelahnya.

_"Bagaimana kemajuannya?!"_

"Rainna-chan?" ucap Ring.

"A-ah, maaf, aku ada telepon. Ring-chan tunggu di sini, ya," ucap Lui. Lalu ia kabur ke toilet. "Ada apa, Rainna!?" kata Lui.

_"Kau tinggalkan Ring-chan sendirian!?" _malah itu yang ditanya oleh Rainna.

"Habisnya kau mau aku berteriak di depan Ring-chan?!" balas Lui tak kalah keras.

_"So… bagaimana kemajuannya?"_

"Biasa saja. Ring-chan tetap tidak mau menerima perasaanku."

_"Payah."_

"Apa?"

_"Aho."_

"Apa kau bilang?"

_"IDIOT! GAK GENTLE! GAMPANGAN! BOCAH!" _teriak Rainna dari mikrofon._ "MASIH KAGAK KEDENGERAN, ANAK KECIL!?"_

"Urusai, Rainna!"

_"Lu-lui…" _tiba-tiba Rainna panik._ "Cepat kembali ke tempat Ring-chan! Ia dalam bahaya!"_

"Bahaya!? Bahaya apa?!" tanya Lui tidak kalah panik.

_"POKOKNYA, IA DALAM BAHAYA!"_

Lui segera berlari menuju tempat Ring. Ia sedang diganggu oleh beberapa pria.

"Nona, anda sendirian ke game centre? Bagaimana kalau ikut kami?"

"Maaf, kakak. Lolita ini bersamaku," ucap Lui sambil tersenyum.

"Mau apa, bocah!?"

"Boss, sepertinya bocah satu ini harus diajar," kata yang lain. Lalu mereka mengepung Lui. Lui tidak bisa bela diri, maka ia langsung dihajar, walaupun ia memberontak.

"Suzune-san? Bisa minggir sebentar?" ucap seseorang. Tring! Dalam beberapa kali sabet, orang itu sudah bisa menumbangkan semuanya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Hibiki-san?"

"Sakine-senpai!?" kata keduanya kaget. Orang itu adalah Meiko Sakine, kakak kelas mereka. Lui malu sekali ditolong oleh kakak kelasnya, apalagi ia wanita.

"Makanya, kalau besok-besok kemari, bawa senjata, ya!" kata Meiko tersenyum.

"A-ah, Senpai, arigatou!" kata Lui dan Ring bersamaan.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya," ucap Meiko. Lalu ia keluar dari game centre. Lui dan Ring sama sekali tidak bicara, lalu mereka keluar dari game centre.

"L-lui, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ring khawatir. Lui menghempaskan tangan Ring yang menyentuh tangan pria itu.

"Jangan sentuh," ucap Lui.

_"Lui, kau tidak apa-apa?! Bakaa, apa yang kau ucapkan kepada Ring!? Dia sakit hati, tahu!"_ teriak Rianna dari mikrofon.

"L-lui…"

"Aku malu, tidak bisa melindungimu, dan malah dilindungi oleh Sakine-senpai, yang seorang wanita. Maafkan aku!" kata Lui berlutut. Ring tersenyum manis sekali, dan menyentuh wajah Lui.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lui. Terima kasih, Lui. Kau sudah berusaha melindungiku. Ayo kemari, akan aku obati," kata Ring mengangkat wajah Lui.

"Ring-chan," ucap Lui. "Maukah kau menjawab perasaanku?"

"Maksudm-"

"Aku mencintaimu, Ring. Maukah kau menerima perasaanku?" Lui menatap wajah Ring.

"Eh? Ak- euhm…" Ring sudah tidak bisa bicara lagi karena mulutnya dibungkam oleh ciuman lembut oleh Lui.

_"Test… test… Lui? Kau sekarang di mana? Aku kehilangan jejakmu. Hoi…."_

Perlahan, tangan Lui mendekati telinganya dan mematikan mikrofon yang menghubungkan antara dirinya dengan Rainna.

"Maafkan aku, Ring-chan," ucap Lui menunduk. "Aku sudah lancang. Tapi kau harus tahu, perasaan ini tidak bisa di tahan lagi."

"Tidak di tahan tidak apa-apa."

"Eh?" tiba-tiba terbesit warna pink di pipi Ring. Sepertinya ia sendiri malu dengan gumamannya sendiri.

"Ah… maksudku bu-"

"Benar Ring mengijinkan?" tanya Lui. Makin parah lukisan merah yang terlukis di pipi Ring. Disentuhnya pipinya. "Ring-chan, apa aku menyukaiku, walaupun sedikit saja, walaupun rasa suka terhadap teman?"

Ring tidak menjawab dan memalingkan muka. Lui tersenyum nakal. "Lupakan saja. Sekarang, obati aku ya, Ring-chan~"

"Eh…?" kata Ring. Lui mendekati Ring. Ring mundur, sampai ia terpojok.

"Terima kasih, Ring-chan~"

_"HIBIKI LUIIIII!"_ NGING… telinga Lui berdengung lagi._ "Jangan sentuh adikku!"_

"Maaf, Nii-chan. Adikmu sudah jadi milikku~" ucap Lui. Dikecupnya pipi Ring yang semakin memerah.

"Lui…"

_"Hibiki Lui! Awas ya kau!" _teriak Ringo dari mikrofon Rainna.

_"Aih… aih…" _kata Rainna samar dari mikrofon.

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Ring-chaaan~!"

"Iya, Lui?" kata Ring. Lui menyentuh pipi Ring. "Lu-lui… disini banyak orang."

"Jadi Ring-chan maunya di tempat sepi?" kata Lui tersenyum nakal.

"Bukan begitu maksudku…" ucap Ring memerah.

"Ring-chan nakal ya," ucap Lui mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Ring.

10 senti

5 senti

3 senti

1 senti~

"Eiiit! Jangan dekat-dekat!"

"Huh, Ringo-niichan menganggu!" ucap Lui menjauhkan wajahnya daripada wajah Ring.

"Yang boleh memanggilku nii-chan hanya Ring!" kata Ringo.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi adikmu, kok, Ringo-niichan~" ucap Lui.

"Kalian berisik," ucap Rainna.

"Rainna-chan," ucap Ring.

"Aku kemari menagih janji, Lui," ucap Rainna mengulurkan tangannya.

"Baiklah," ucap Lui cemberut.

"'Baiklah' apa, Lui-chan?" tanya Rainna bersama evil smirknya.

"Baiklah,Rainna-**sama**," ucap Lui malas. Rainna tersenyum puas.

"Sip, Lui-chan," ucap Rainna. Ring yang bingung melihat mereka, berusaha mengartikan percakapan mereka.

"A-ano…"

"Oh, soal ini, Lui berhutang padaku, karena aku sudah melancarkan cinta kalian," ucap Rainna santai.

"Eh?"

"Oh iya, kami bikin band, lho," ucap Rainna.

"Band apa?"

"Musik," ucap Ringo.

"Tumben," balas Lui.

"Hei, kami latihan sekali langsung cocok, tahu! Tiba-tiba saja si Ringo-senpai ini bisa terbesit ide gila membuat band," bantah Rainna.

"Eh? Eh? Eh?"Ring makin bingung.

"Sudah, Ring-chan tidak usah banyak pikir. Pikirkan aku saja," ucap Lui sambil memeluk Ring. Ring langsung blushing. "Ayo kita lanjutkan yang tadi, Ring-chan~"

"Kalian mau apa?!" kata Ringo mencegah.

"Kakak…" kata Ring menenangkan kakaknya. Lui tersenyum kecil, dan mengecup pipi Ring.

"Walaupun begitu, aku cukup puas dengan yang seperti ini saja," ucap Lui. Ring blushing berat.

"Hibiki Lui!"

"Kau sudah tidak boleh memarahiku kalau nama adikmu berubah menjadi Hibiki Ring, lho ya, Nii-chan," kata Lui mengeluarkan evil smirk nya.

"Eh, maksud Lui…" Ring blushing.

"Kaburrr!"

* * *

End of RingxLui

* * *

Sae: selesai! Maaf kalo lama updatenya! Pertama, Sae minta maaf dulu sama Rainna Kudo, kalau perannya terlalu kasar bicaranya, sembarangan, tidak sesuai dengan watak Rainna-san

Miya: lalu minta maaf sama Minna-sama, soalnya lama updatenya. Maklum, kami sedang buat beberapa chapter di cerita lain

Mitsu: sebentar lagi akan di update chapter berikut dari My Tsundere Maid-sama, Love Story Travel. (sebentar lagi tidak tahu kapan, yang pasti tidak hiatus :3 )

Ann: Ano… buat pairing MeikoxAkaito belum ada yang mau berpartisipasi, ya?

Nao: sekarang Hotaru dan Hikaru akan membacakan para author dalam beberapa peran

Hotaru: baiklah, mulai dari… ehm… siapa aja deh!

Shiro no Hikari (cewek) = Rin Len

Rainna Kudo (cewek)= Ring Lui

Reynyah (cewek) = Miki Piko

Sae Hinata (cewek) = Rinto Lenka

ScorpioNoKuga (cewek) = Kaito Miku

YamiRei28 (cewek) = Luka Gakupo

Himeko Hikari (cewek) = Gumi Gumiya

Hikari Kengo (cowok) = Luki Gakuko

Kagane Mikasa-san05 (cewek) = MikiyaxIroha

Hikaru: kalau ada yang salah, tolong dikasih tahu lewat review, ya.

Shou: tinggal… MeikoxAkaito

Yuu: ditunggu ya!

All: RnR Minna-sama!

Sae: read and review please…. Don't like, don't read J


	3. LukaxGakupo

LukaxGakupo

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Tidak habis pikir seluruh murid satu sekolah SMA Crypton Yamaha, melihat pasangan yang aneh ini. Luka Megurine dengan Gakupo Kamui.

Semua fans Luka berteriak frustasi, karena tidak percaya Luka pacaran dengan Gakupo, cowok yang terdengar playboy dan agak 'baka' itu.

YamiRei28, sahabat Luka. Kenapa 28? Entah, saya juga enggak tahu. Memang namanya seperti itu. "So, ada yang ingin kau ceritakan?" kata Rei kepada Luka. Luka dengan cuek tidak menjawab pertanyaan Rei. Oke, akhirnya Luka kalah, karena Rei bisa tersenyum menantang kepada Luka.

"Oke, aku kalah. Akan aku ceritakan," ucap Luka. "Aku dijodohkan oleh orangtuaku dengan manusia terong itu."

"Bagus dong, enggak JONES (baca: JOmblo ngeNES)!" kata Rei.

"Tidak! Sangat tidak bagus, malahan kacau!" kata Luka. "Arrrgh! Aku tidak menyukainya!" kata Luka berteriak frustasi.

"Sana baca novel kesukaan lo tuh! Siapa tahu bisa menenangkan pikiranmu," ucap Rei.

"Sedang dipinjam oleh Iroha. Sepertinya, kami cocok karena sama-sama pendiam. Ia meminjamkan padaku novel yang bagus sekali, tapi aku sudah selesai membacanya."

"Ya sudah, seringnya kau menguji obat-obatan terbarumu," kata Rei. "Oh iya, Luka. Aku ngerequest obat, dong!"

"Boleh, obat apa?"

"Obat Cinta."

"Ha?"

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Hoi, Luka. Kau sudah selesai obatnya?" kata Rei masuk ke dalam laboratorium. "Ck ck ck, seperti biasa tempat ini sangat berantakan, ya," ucap Rei.

"Sudah," ucap Luka. "Aku mencampurkan nafsu hormon dengan…"

"Stop! Nafsu hormon!?" kata Rei kaget.

"Habisnya kalau aku sebutkan nama aslinya, kau pasti tidak mengerti," kata Luka.

"Sekarangpun aku tetap tidak mengerti," gumam Rei.

"Oh iya, harganya mahal, 20.000 yen," ucap Luka santai.

"Perampokan! Mahal!" kata Rei.

"Hei, cari bahannya susah, tahu. Harus impor barang. Belum lagi ongkosnya."

"Ya ya ya, ini uang mukanya. Kalau berhasil, akan aku bayar seluruhnya," kata Rei. Luka memberi botol berisi obat itu. "He-"

"Luka-chaaaan~!" Gakupo memaksa masuk ke dalam laboratorium.

"Kamui-san," ucap Luka.

"Panggil Gakupo aja, Luka-chan. Kan kita sekarang kekasih," ucap Gakupo manja.

_Karena aku dipaksa_, kata Luka dalam hati.

Rei memanaskan air, dan menuangnya dalam gelas. "Nee. Luka, apa obat cinta ini bagus sekali?" kata Rei sambil memberikan gelas ke pada Gakupo dan Luka.

"Iya. Tidak berbau, tidak berwarna, tidak berasa, sampai orang yang meminum itu tidak menyadarinya," ucap Luka sambil meneguk teh.

"Wah, Luka-chan sugoi!" kata Gakupo lalu meminum teh yang diberikan oleh Rei.

"Efeknya hanya 2-3 hari. Tapi segitu saja sudah memakan waktu untuk menjalin cinta, kan?" kata Luka.

"Pantas ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya," ucap Rei.

"Eh?" kata Luka dan Gakupo. Rei memberikan botol yang sudah kosong kepada Luka.

"Kau tuang ke salah satu minuman kami!?" kata Luka berteriak. Rei tersenyum. "Siapa?"

"Siapa ya~?" kata Rei. Luka dan Gakupo melongo. "Yah, kan cukup untuk menjalin cinta kalian, kan?"

* * *

SKIP TIME, NEXT DAY

Gakupo sedang mencari Luka. Ia tidak peduli perkataan Luka kemarin.

_"Mengerti!? Jangan dekati aku selama 3 hari!"_

"Ada yang lihat Megurine Luka?"

"Tidak. Tanya saja adiknya," kata seseorang.

"Oke," ucap Gakupo. Ia pergi ke kelas 1-A, tempat Luki Megurine, adik Luka. "Ada Luki Megurine?"

"Ada. Luki!" teriak Lui. Luki, berambut pink seperti Luka, menghampiri Gakupo.

"Ada apa, Nii?" tanya Luki. Kemarin, ia memanggil Gakupo sebagai senpai. Sekarang, ia diharuskan memanggil kakak iparnya itu Nii.

"Lihat Luka?"

"Nee-chan? Tidak," ucap Luki. "Tapi tempat favoritnya, di ruang kelas, ruang data, laboratorium, dan perpustakaan. Cari saja, Nii."

"Makasih, Luki," ucap Gakupo. Ia sudah mencari di ruang kelas dan laboratorium.

"Luka?" tanya Iroha. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Terima kasih ya!" kata Gakupo. Beberapa meter setelah Gakupo pergi, Iroha berkata.

"Sudah aman, Luka-san."

"Terima kasih, Iroha," ucap Luka yang sebenarnya lagi jongkok sambil membelakangi tembok.

_Sial, gara-gara Rei memasukkan obat itu ke dalam minuman kami…_

"Hoi, Gakupo!" teriak seseorang sambil menarik Luka.

"R-rei…" kata Luka. "Kau jahat!"

"Tehee… aku lebih mendukung pria, kau tahu?" ucap Rei dengan senyum evilnya.

"Di minuman siapa kau masukkan obatnya?" kata Luka.

"Eng… tidak tahu," kata Rei polos. Luka seperti orang stress. "Ah, Gakupo. Ini Luka-chan nya!"

"Luka…"

"Gyaaa!" teriak Luka meronta dari Rei, dan berlari kabur.

_Sial… efek obatnya bagus sekali. Sekarang wajahku sukses dibuat merona olehnya._

Braaak! Luka terjatuh. Lebih tepat terjun dari tangga lantai 3 menuju lantai 2. Seorang anak perempuan berjongkok melihatnya.

"Senpai tidak apa-apa?"

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Maaf, Luka-chan," ucap Rei. Luka sedang terbaring di UKS karena pingsan akibat terjun.

"Syukurlah, senpai tidak apa-apa," ucap gadis itu. "Ah, perkenalkan. Namaku Rin Kagami. Kelas 2-B."

"Terima kasih, Rin," ucap Luka. "Kau yang membawaku kemari, kan?" Rin menggeleng.

"Bukan saya, senpai. Kamui-senpai yang membawa anda," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk Gakupo.

"Nee, nee, Rin-chan, kita harus pergi~" ucap Rei mendorong Rin ke luar.

"Hum. Kalau senpai membutuhkan obat, panggil saya, ya," ucap Rin. Blam! Rei dan Rin meninggalkan Gakupo dan Luka berduaan.

"Luka-chan," kata Gakupo.

"A-a-a-a-apa, Kamui-san?" kata Luka tergagap dan menyelimuti kepalanya sehingga ia tidak dapat melihat Gakupo.

"Luka-chan, tidak sopan bicara pada seseorang seperti itu, loh," kata Gakupo. Ditariknya wajah Luka, sehingga mata mereka bertemu.

"Ah, ah, ah, Argggh!" teriak Luka seperti orang frustasi. Didorongnya Gakupo sehingga ia bisa bergerak leluasa. Lalu ia kabur secepat kilat.

Gakupo cengo melihat Luka yang berlari tidak kalah cepat dengan angin. Rei masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan itu sambil terkikik, dengan Rin yang bingung.

"Luka lucu!" kata Rei masih sambil tertawa.

"Rei-san, aku boleh tanya?" ucap Gakupo. "Sebenarnya, kau taruh di minuman siapa obat itu?"

"Rahasia, Gakupo-san," ucap Rei dengan senyumnya.

"Kenapa aku bisa merasakan debaran ini?"

"Tapi bukannya kau memang seperti itu pada semua wanita?" ucap Rei.

"Baru pertama kali aku rasakan ini."

* * *

IN ANOTHER PLACE, LUKA

Luka sedang berjongkok karena kecapekan berlari. Sekarang ia berada di atap sekolah, di tempat yang tidak pernah dikira orang.

"Si-sial, wajahku pasti kacau sekali," gumam Luka. Disentuhnya wajahnya yang memanas. "Perasaan ini, belum pernah aku rasakan. Aku… aneh. Semua perasaan ini campur aduk. Rasanya sangat tidak biasa."

"Onee?"

"Lu-luki!? Sedang apa kau disini?" kata Luka kaget.

"Onee-chan sedang apa?" tanya Luki.

"Ti-tidak sedang apa-apa. Hanya sedang menikmati angin," ucap Luka asal. Padahal, di atap sama sekali tidak ada angin dan sangat panas serta gerah.

"Oh," ucap Luki singkat. Mereka terdiam. "Onee-chan, apa Luka-nee punya masalah?" tanya Luki.

"Ap-apa yang kau bicarakan?" kata Luka kaget akan pertanyaan adiknya.

"Onee-chan tidak pernah cerita padaku. Setidaknya aku ingin membantu," ucap Luki.

"Arigatou, Luki."

"Mungkin masalah dengan teman? Atau dengan Gakupo-nii?" tanya Luki. "Atau Onee bermasalah dengan nilai? Percobaan gagal? Stress belajar?" Luka kaget akan pertanyaan Luki tentang eksperimennya.

"A-aku baik baik saja. Terima kasih sudah mau mengawatirkan kakak," ucap Luka sambil mengusap kepala Luki. "Sudah, sana masuk. Onee juga mau masuk kelas."

"Hai, Onee."

* * *

NEXT DAY

"Luka," panggil Iroha. "Kau dicarikan oleh Kamui-san," ucapnya.

"Kamui!?"

"Adiknya Gakupo Kamui, Gakuko Kamui."

"O-oh," ucap Luka. Dihampirinya adik kelasnya itu. "Ada apa, Kamui-san?"

"Halo, Onee-chan!" kata Gakuko. "Onii bilang, kalau ia ingin kau menunggunya sepulang sekolah. Ia hari ini tidak bisa bertemu denganmu, karena dihukum oleh Kiyo-sensei. jadi… Onee?" Tanpa Luka sadari, ia tertawa kecil. "Halo? Luka-nee!"

"Ah, hai!"

"Sudah ya, Luka-nee. Onii minta ditunggu di atap sekolah."

"Ya," ucap Luka. Gakuko melambaikan tangannya dengan ceria, dan pergi. Rei menepuk Luka dari belakang. "Kyaaa!"

"Tehee…"

"Rei!" kata Luka. "Kaget!"

"Sengaja~" kata Rei. "Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Kemajuan obatnya?" kata Rei. Luka langsung blushing.

"Ma-manjur sekali," kata Luka pelan. Rei bertepuk tangan.

"Sugoi! Akhirnya Luka Megurine, mengakui kalau jatuh cinta de- pffttt!"

"Ini pengaruh obat, Rei-chan," kata Luka mendekap Rei. "Mengerti?" Rei mengangguk dengan tanda aku-sesak-napas-nih.

"Puaah! Sesak," kata Rei. "By the way, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Rasa apanya?"

"Efek obatnya," kata Rei. Luka blushing berat.

"Soal itu," kata Luka mencari alasan. Akhirnya Luka kalah. "Rasanya… err… berdegub kencang, gemetaran, isi kepala kosong, rasanya hanya ingin memikirkan dia, dia, dan hanya dia. Pusing, tidak bisa konsentrasi. I-i-i-i-ini efek obatnya, loh ya," ucap Luka.

"Hooo," kata Rei polos. "Sudah masuk nih."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Luka sedang menunggu Gakupo di atap sekolah. Ia beberapa kali melirik jam, menunggu pria itu.

"Yo, Luka."

"Ka-ka-kamui-san," kata Luka. Perasaannya ingin meledak.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

"Ya, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" kata Luka berusaha tidak gugup. Tiba-tiba Gakupo memeluknya. "Ka-kamui-san?"

"Maafkan aku, Luka-chan. Aku sangat mencintaimu dari dulu, perasaan ini tidak bisa ditahan lagi," kata Gakupo. "Aku rasa, pengaruh obat ini sangat kuat. Dadaku berdegub kencang saat bersamamu. Aku tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa selain dirimu."

Luka cukup kaget akan pernyataan perasaan Gakupo. "Kamui-san, kau bilang kau mencintaiku dari dulu?"

"Iya, saat pertama kali kita berjumpa…

_"Maaf!" kata pria berambut ungu dan diikat ponytail. Gadis berambut pink itu terdiam, dan memunguti barangnya. "Ano, mau kubantu?"_

_"Tidak usah," kata gadis itu ketus. Mereka terdiam. Lalu gadis itu selesai memunguti barang itu._

_"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Mau kubantu bawakan?" kata cowok tersebut. Gadis itu mengangguk._

_"Tolong bawakan ke laboratorium lantai 4."_

_Pria itu membawakan barang-barang gadis itu. "Buat apa kau bawa ke laboratorium lantai empat? Tidak di laboratorium lantai 2?"_

_"Laboratorium lantai 4 adalah laboratorium pribadiku," ucap gadis itu sambil memeluk buku. "Aku akan tunjukkan kepada yang lain kalau aku mampu menemukan obat-obatan."_

_Setelah itu mereka sampai. "Terima kasih," ucap gadis itu._

_"Sama-sama."_

_Gadis itu mengulurkan tangan. "Namaku Megurine Luka. Salam kenal. Kalau kau butuh obat-obatan manjur, silakan datang ke laboratoriumku."_

_"Namaku Kamui Gakupo. Salam kenal, Luka-chan."_

"Maksudmu, perjumpaan waktu itu?" kata Luka.

"Ya. Pertama kali aku pikir kau adalah gadis ketus dan dingin. Tapi kau tersenyum padaku saat perkenalan kita."

"A-aku…" Luka tidak bisa bicara karena perasaannya meledak. Ia membalas pelukan Gakupo. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"Benarkah?" kata Gakupo gembira. Luka mengangguk.

"Yeay!" teriak Rei. Sepertinya ia mengintip mereka berdua. Luka dan Gakupo kaget, dan langsung blushing. "Akhirnya, jadian juga! Tidak salah orang tua kalian menjodohkan!"

"A-aku akui obat cinta itu efeknya luar biasa," kata Luka. "Aku sampai tidak kuat lagi. Ternyata percampuran sel…"

"Stop!" cegah Rei. Kalau tidak, Luka akan bicara panjang lebar tentang asal terbentuknya obat itu. "Kau merasa keberatan akan obat cinta itu?"

"Bukannya keberatan, tapi…"

"Baiklah, ini aku kembalikan," kata Rei memberikan botol berisi obat yang masih penuh.

"APA!?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau sama sekali belum memakainya!" kata Luka. Rei cengar-cengir.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya untukmu," kata Rei. "Akhirnya kalian mau jujur pada perasaan kalian satu sama lain. Kupikir aku tidak perlu repot sana sini. Ternyata berkat aku juga kalian jadian," kata Rei bangga.

"Dasar, kau ini!"

"Perasaan yang kau bilang tadi, itu semua perasaan alami yang muncul jika jatuh cinta, Luka-chan. Sepertinya kau belum cukup untuk menjadi ilmuan~" kata Rei.

"Rei!"

"Rei-san, jangan bilang kau sengaja berbuat begini?" kata Gakupo.

"Iya. Berterima kasih padaku bahwa foto kalian lagi berpelukan tidak aku sebarkan ke madding sekolah," kata Rei sambil menunjukkan foto Luka dan Gakupo lagi berpelukan 6 menit yang lalu.

"Rei!"

"Jangan lupa pajak untukku, ya!"

* * *

End of LukaxGakupo

* * *

Sae: Selesai! Gomenne lebih singkat dari cerita sebelumnya!

Hikaru: gomenne jika author tidak seiseng ini, tidak sejahat ini, tidak senekad ini

Nao: Gomenne jika lama updatenya

Yuu: iya. Sae-san, siapa yang mau baca peran.

Hotaru: hompimpa!

(Miya dan Yuu kalah)

Mitsu: kalian yang baca! Cie!

Ann: Mi-mitsu-chan…. Dibelakang Miya-chan…. Ada aura hitam….

Shou: cepet baca! Jangan banyak cingcong!

Miya:

Shiro no Hikari (cewek) = Rin Len

Rainna Kudo (cewek) = Ring Lui

Reynyah (cewek) = Miki Piko

ScorpioNoKuga (cewek) = Kaito Miku

YamiRei28 (Cewek) = Luka Gakupo

Himeko Hikari (cewek) = Gumi Gumiya

Hikari Kengo (cowok/guru kendo Gakuko) = Luki Gakuko

Kagane Mikasa-san05 (cewek) = Mikiya Iroha

Sae Hinata (cewek) = Rinto Lenka

Kisasa Kaguya (cewek) = Meiko Akaito

Yuu: sepuluh author dan pairing. Kalau ada kesalahan, tolong beritahu Sae-san


	4. RinxLen

RinxLen

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Seorang gadis berambut honey blonde pendek tersenyum. "Selamat datang, tuan, nona!"

"Maid," panggil seorang gadis. "Aku pesan ini, lalu ini, dan ini."

"Terima kasih, nona. Silakan tunggu sebentar," ucap gadis itu. Ia masuk ke dalam dapur. "Lily-chan! Ada pesanan! Aku tempel, ya!"

"Di tempat biasa saja, Rin-chan," kata gadis yang dipanggil Lily itu. Gadis rambut honey blonde yang tadi dipanggil Rin mengangguk.

"Kalau sedang kerja, jangan main-main!" kata seseorang. Ia pria berambut honey blonde dengan diikat ponytail kecil. Pemuda itu menepuk kepala Rin.

"Baik, Len-sama," ucap Rin. Orang yang dipanggil Len itu tersenyum kecil, dan mencubit pipi Rin.

"Jangan cemberut aja, Rinny~"

"Ah, sudah ah! Len-sama jangan ganggu aku!" kata Rin meronta. Len semakin gemas mencubit pipi Rin.

"Ehem, maaf mengganggu acara pacaran Rin-chan dengan Len-sama. Tapi para pengunjung sudah kesal karena makanan tidak di antar-antar."

"Hai!" kata Rin. Ia mengantarkan makanan dengan cepat dan menyambut pelanggan. Len tertawa melihat Rin.

"Len-sama, anda menyukai Rin-chan?" ucap Lily to the point. Len kaget akan pertanyaan Lily, dan segera merona. Lily menatap Len meminta jawaban.

"Hmm… iya," gumam Len.

"Selamat datang!" kata Rin tersenyum manis. Seorang gadis bertampang dewasa memasuki ruangan itu.

"Kau yang namanya Rin?" ucap gadis dewasa itu tenang. Rin kaget dipanggil, dan mengangguk.

"Ya, namaku Rin Kaganami. Ada apa, nona?" kata Rin. Gadis itu mengamati Rin dengan seksama.

"Hmm…" gadis itu langsung memeluk Rin. "Kyaa! Rin-chan manis!"

"Ano?" tanya Rin.

"Hehehe… namaku Hikari, Shiro no Hikari!" kata Hikari tersenyum. Dilepaskan pelukannya. "Aku kakaknya Len!"

.

.

.

"Eh?" kata Rin.

"Ternyata Len tidak salah pilih pacar ya. Aku beruntung memiliki adik ipar semanis ini!" kata Hikari kembali tersenyum.

"Eh… maksud Nee-sama… aku sama sekali tidak pacaran dengan Len-sama!" kata Rin saat menyadari maksud Hikari.

"Yaaah… padahal aku seneng sama Rin-chan, loh. Coba kalau aku pria, sudah aku pacari dari dulu," kata Hikari menyesal. Tiba-tiba ia terbesit ide. "Rin-chan!"

"Iya?"

"Mau ya jadi pacar Len! Kumohon!" pinta Hikari. Rin melongo saat melihat kakak majikannya itu.

Maaf, kalian bingung ya? Jika Sae jadi kalian, Sae juga bingung. Sekarang Sae bacakan awal ceritanya.

Rin Kaganami, sulung dari dua bersaudara. Adiknya Lenka Kaganami. Cewek tsundere, tapi ia rela membuang gengsinya, demi keluarganya. Ibunya sudah meninggal, ayahnya kabur dari rumah. Rin hanya tinggal berdua. Adiknya hanya setahun lebih muda darinya. Rin sangat disiplin. Namun, ia juga kadang-kadang ceroboh. Untuk memenuhi kehidupan mereka, Rin bekerja dengan seorang pemilik café besar.

Café itu sebelumnya milik kakek dari Len Kagamine. Namun, setelah beliau meninggal, Len menggantikan jejak kakeknya. Memang aneh Rin yang sekelas dengan majikannya. Tapi, Rin memanggil Len saat bekerja dengan 'sama', dan disekolah ia panggil dengan Kagamine-san.

"Kakak…" panggil Len dengan hawa membunuh. Hikari tenang-tenang saja dan tersenyum.

"Ada apa, adikku yang manis, imut, shota?" kata Hikari polos.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu, Baka Onee."

"Jangan memanggilku Baka Onee, Shota Aho."

"Siapa yang kau panggil Shota Aho, Hikapon?"

"Hallo? Hikapon siapa, pisang busuk?"

"Maaf menyela pembicaraan kalian," ucap Lily. "Tapi para pelanggan sedang menonton kalian."

Hikari dan Len kaget, dan berwajah merah. Rin mau tidak mau tertawa geli. Len tersenyum. "Len-chaaan~ kamu suka sama Rin-chan, ya?" kata Hikari blak-blakan. Len langsung blushing, dan menunduk. "Ciee… pisang!"

"Namaku LEN, Baka Onee."

"Maaf, banana freak," ucap Hikari. "Makanya, pisang bau, bilang saja sama Onee-mu yang sangat pengertian ini. Pasti aku akan bantu percintaanmu," kata Hikari sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ogah."

"Nani!?"

"Nanti minta imbalan, lagi."

"Tenang aja, banana freak. Aku tidak akan minta imbalan, tapi minta PJ aja! Hehehe…"

"Amit-amit. Lagipula, kau sendiri belom punya pacar."

"Buat apa pacar? Lebih baik ngoleksi anime Vocaloid daripada punya pacar," kata Hikari polos.

"Aku juga mau bantu!" sela Lily.

"Buat?" kata Len.

"Aku mau naikkin gajiku! Masa selama 2 tahun gajiku segini saja? Pokoknya, kalau Len-sama jadian sama Rin-chan, aku mau gaji dinaikin!" protes Lily.

"Terserahlah. Pokoknya, aku bodo amat," ucap Len meninggalkan mereka.

"Lily-chan~ kamu satu sekolah sama Rin-chan dan Len-chan, kan?" kata Hikari.

"Iya, Onee-sama!"

"Panggil aja Hikari mulai sekarang, karena kita sekarang ada rekan kerja! Namanya, 'Misi-Perjodohan-Len-Agar-Dapet-PJ'!" kata Hikari semangat.

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Kagamine-san!" panggil Rin.

"Ada apa, Rinny?"

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku Rinny? Malu, tahu!" kata Rin. Disodorkannya buku bertulis 'Len Kagamine' kepada Len. "Dari Gumiya-sensei!"

"Trims," ucap Len cuek.

"Hai, Rin!" panggil Lily.

"Lily-chan!" kata Rin menghampiri Lily yang berada di jendela kelas. "Ada apa?"

"Mau main doang. Eh, ada Len-sama," ucap Lily. "Moshimoshi, Len-sama!" teriak Lily.

"Jangan berteriakpun aku sudah dengar, L-I-L-Y-C-H-A-N," ucap Len dingin. Tentu saja ia dengar, karena jarak antara berdiri Lily dengan jarak tempat Len duduk hanya dua langkah.

"Maaf, L-E-N-S-A-M-A," balas Lily tidak kalah jutek.

"An-ano… kenapa auranya seram?" ucap Rin ketakutan. Tiba-tiba Lily tersenyum manis.

"Aku pergi dulu ya. Siap-siap untuk nanti pulang sekolah, ya!" kata Lily berlari pergi.

"Dadah. Tapi, maksudnya pulang sekolah? Oh, mungkin untuk kerja maksudnya," kata Rin. Ia menghampiri Len. "Nee… Len-sama. Maaf! Maksudku Kagamine-san," kata Rin. "Err…"

"Panggil Len saja. Tanpa sama, tanpa san," kata Len. Ia menutup bukunya, dan memandang Rin. Rin langsung salah tingkah, dan seperti cacing kepanasan. "Ada apa, Rinny?"

"Aku… err... sebenarnya tidak pantas ngomong begini, sih," ucap Rin gugup. Len menunggu. "Aku… ehm… boleh minta naikkan gaji?"

.

.

.

"Ha?" kata Len. Dipikir mau nembak…

"Keuangan keluargaku sangat kritis. Jadi hanya aku yang menopang hidup kami sekeluarga. Akhir-akhir ini, harga air meningkat, listrik dan bensin juga. Lalu bahan makanan sehat susah dicari, karena banyak penipuan," jelas Rin.

"Tunggu. Tadi kamu bilang kamu yang menopang hidup kalian sekeluarga?" tanya Len. Rin mengangguk. "Ke mana orang tuamu?"

"Ehm… Okaa-san dan Otou-san… sudah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu," ucap Rin menunduk. Len merasa bersalah, dan mengusap kepala Rin.

"Gomenne," ucap Len pelan.

"Tapi, tidak apa-apa kok! Aku kan kuat, bisa hidup berdua saja dengan Lenka-chan sudah cukup buatku, tehee…" kata Rin tertawa. Namun di balik wajahnya itu, Len bisa melihat kesedihan tersirat dari mata gadis itu. Entah kenapa, Len memeluk Rin dengan hangat.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Len-sama."

.

.

.

JIIIT… sepertinya ada yang melihatnya…

"Kagamine-san! Kaganami-san!" tegur seseorang. Mereka berdua menoleh. "Kalau mau pacaran, silakan keluar dari kelas saya, dan kembali jika sudah selesai!" kata Gumiya-sensei.

"Sensei!" kata Len dan Rin panik. Mereka langsung kembali ke tempat duduk mereka dengan wajah merah.

"Kalau kalian ingin pacaran terus, jangan masuk kelas saya dan kalian diijinkan pacaran di luar!"

"Gomen, sensei."

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Rin-rin!" panggil Lily.

"Ada apa, Lily-chan?" kata Rin.

"Ayo!"

"Kerja? Yuk!" kata Rin semangat. Namun, kali ini Rin diseret oleh Lily masuk ke dalam mobil. "Eh?"

"Hallo, Rin-chan!"

"Nee-sama?" kata Rin kaget melihat orang yang duduk di kursi supir. (karena Hikari lebih tua dari Len, sedangkan Len sudah 2 SMA, gadis itu sudah memiliki SIM.)

"Kita mau ke mana, Onee?" tanya Len cemberut sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Tenang saja, pisang. Kau pasti suka tempat ini," balas Hikari cengar-cengir. "Lily-chan, Rin-chan, Len-chan, sudah pakai sabuk pengaman?"

"Sudaaah," kata Lily. Lily duduk di kursi sebelah sopir, dan Rin dan Len duduk di belakang. Hikari tancap gas, dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan 70 km/jam.

"Onee-samaaaa!" teriak Rin."Kita bisa ditilang polisi!"

"Tenang saja, tenang saja!" kata Hikari tenang. Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat yang ramai.

"Ini di mana?" kata Len.

"Di taman bermain!"

.

.

.

"Tidak senang ya?" kata Hikari memasang mata memelasnya.

"Sama sekali tidak. Ayo, kembali bekerja," kata Len dingin.

"Hai, Len-sama," kata Rin setuju.

"Lho, kenapa kalian dingin seperti itu?" kata Lily. "Kami sengaja berbuat begini untuk kalian, tahu!"

"Huh! Dasar pisang hideyoshi! Pokoknya, aku minta pajak! Ayo, Lily-chan!" kata Hikari. Ia dan Lily masuk ke dalam mobil, dan dalam dua detik, mobil itu menghilang.

"Ano, Len-sama?"

"Iya?"

"Sekarang kita bagaimana?" ucap Rin. Rin dan Len di tinggal berdua oleh Hikari dan Lily.

"Sial, tidak ada jaringan," kata Len menggumam sambil mengotak-atik handphonenya. "Rin, kita pulang naik taksi saja," kata Len. "Rinny?"

"Maaf, Len-sama! Di sana sepertinya menyenangkan, jadi aku melamun. Gomenne!" ucap Rin tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Sudahlah, ayo masuk," kata Len menunjuk salah satu kedai permainan. Mereka bermain di sana.

"Len-sama mau main apa?" tanya Rin.

"Len. Aku mau main tangkap ikan," ucap Len. Difokuskan matanya, dan… syut! Len berhasil mendapat ikan.

"Wah, Len-sama hebat!" ucap Rin kagum. Len malu sendiri dan blushing. "Len-sama kenapa? Sakit?" ucap Rin khawatir.

"Ti-tidak! Ayo pergi!" ucap Len menutupi rona wajahnya. Rin hanya bertanya-tanya.

Lalu, mereka pergi makan.

"Rin mau makan apa?" tanya Len.

"Hmm… aku mau… orange juice, orange mix dan orange ice cream," kata Rin.

"Kalau aku… banana juice, banana split, banana ice cream, banana mix," ucap Len.

"Baik," ucap pelayan walaupun ia juga bingung kenapa mereka berdua bisa memperlihatkan sisi maniak mereka tanpa abal-abal.

"Psst!" panggil seseorang berkacamata hitam. "Bagaimana?"

"Bagus, Lily-chan!" balas seorang lagi. Hikari dan Lily menguntit Len dan Rin.

"Strategi A!" Lily berjalan ke arah Rin yang sedang meminum orange juice nya.

"Maaf, nona?" kata Lily.

"Ya?" balas Rin.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku sedang kencan dengan pacarku, tapi ternyata ia sakit tiba-tiba akibat naik jet coaster. Maukah nona menggantikan aku untuk naik ini? Tentu saja dengan pacar nona," ucap Lily.

Rin langsung blushing. "I-Ia bukan pacarku!"

"Tolonglah," kata Lily.

"Baiklah," kata Rin. Len yang tadi sebentar ke toilet bingung saat ia kembali Rin sudah seperti tomat matang.

"Rinny, ada apa?" tanya Len. Pemuda itu mengusap kening Rin, yang membuat gadis itu tersentak kaget.

"A-a-aku tidak apa-apa," kata Rin sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Len terdiam.

"Ano, Len-sama?" panggil Rin. "Kamu mau naik ini?" tanya Rin sambil menyodorkan tiket yang diberikan Lily.

"Apa? Kau yakin?" ucap Len saat melihat tiket tersebut.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Kyaaa!" jerit Rin saat mereka sudah sampai di puncak, lalu turun ke bawah. Mereka di beri tiket jet coaster oleh Lily. Setelah bermain itu, Len hanya terdiam dengan wajah pucat pasi. "Len-sama? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Len tidak menjawab, dan hanya menahan diri agar tidak muntah.

"Rin. Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya," kata Len sambil berjalan dengan terhuyung-huyung. Rin hanya menatapnya dengan cemas.

Selesai muntah di kamar mandi, Len berjalan menabrak seseorang. Ia menabrak kakaknya sendiri, namun ia sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

"Ah! Maaf!" kata Len.

"Eh, bana- ehem! Maksudku, tidak apa-apa," kata Hikari. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Rasanya aku mengenalimu," kata Len meneliti. Hikari hanya berkeringat dingin.

"Masa? Banyak yang bilang begitu padaku," kata Hikari. "Sudah ya, Ia segera menghampiri Lily, yang tidak di kenali Len saat itu.

"Len-sama!" panggil Rin. Len menghampirinya. Ia membuat posisinya menghadap Rin.

"Ya?"

"Lihat deh," ucap Rin sambil menunjuk koala (? Memangnya ada koala?).

"Lily, Strategi B," kat Hikari. Ia mengambil benang dan menariknya. Rin yang sedang berjalan tersandung. Len yang ada di depannya menahan tubuh Rin.

"Hati-hati," kata Len datar. Rin segera berdiri, dan blushing berat.

"Ma-maaf." Di balik wajah datar milik Len itu, ia merasa gembira setengah mati, tapi tetap memakai poker facenya.

"Se-sekarang mau ke mana?" kata Rin gugup.

"Terserah," kata Len tetap dengan wajah datarnya. Di lain tempat tapi enggak jauh-jauh amat, Hikari dan Lily sedang ber-tos-ria.

"Yes!" kata mereka. "Strategi terakhir, strategi C!"

Hikari berjalan menuju Rin, dan menyenggolnya. Di belakang Len, ada Lily yang mendorong Len. Brukk! Kedua gadis itu kabur dan mengintip.

"Ma-ma-maaf!" kata Rin memegang mulutnya. Karena dorongan kedua cupid cinta itu (?) Len dan Rin bertabrakan dan… ehem… berciuman. Gadis itu menunduk berkali-kali. "Maaf, Len-sama!" gadis itu panik, dan berkata. "A-a-a-aku pulang dulu ya! Terima kasih atas hari ini!" dan melesat ke belahan dunia lain.

Len hanya terdiam sambil memegangi bibirnya.

* * *

SKIP TIME

Seharian itu Rin dan Len saling menghindar. Setiap bertemu, salah satu dari mereka membuang muka. Lily sampai tertawa geli melihat mereka. Akhirnya, saat kedua mahluk itu dipanggil.

"Kaganami, Kagamine, tolong bantu bawa barang ke gudang," perintah Gumiya-sensei. Kedua orang itu mengangguk.

Saat mereka berjalan dalam diam, Gumiya-sensei merasa hawa tidak enak, dan menghindar.

"Ee-etto," kata Rin gugup. "Soal kemarin…"

"Tidak apa-apa, tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Len datar. Rin merasa tidak enak hati.

"Sebenarnya… ada yang mau aku bilang sama Len-sama," kata Rin.

"Apa?" kata Len datar.

"Tapi jangan kaget ya."

"Iya. Cepat, apaan?" kata Len tidak sabar.

"Hmm… sebenarnya… a-aku… dari dulu… hm… aduh, gimana ya ngomongnya," kata Rin. Len tetap menunggu. "Aa-ku… suka sama Len-sama," ucap Rin, seperti bergumam, nyaris tidak terdengar. Tapi Len mendengarnya, dan dia terbalak.

"Maaf. Aku salah dengar, tadi. Kau bilang apa?" kata Len tidak percaya.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Maaf, tolong lupakan," kata Rin buru-buru berjalan. Len menaruh barang miliknya, dan memeluk Rin dari belakang. "Len-sama?"

"Aku juga suka sama Rin. Suka sekali," kata Len. Rin bisa merasakan hembusan napas Len di telinganya.

"Apa? Len-sama menyukaiku?" kata Rin tidak percaya.

"Iya. Aku suka sekali sama Rinny." Rin tersenyum, dan menggenggam tangan Len.

"Hmm… terima kasih, Len-sama. Aku juga suka sama Len-sama," kata Rin.

"Yeees!" teriak Lily dan Hikari bersamaan dari jendela.

"Onee-chan!? Lily-chan!?" kata Len melongo.

"Yes! PJ, PJ, PJ!" teriak Hikari sambil menyodorkan tangan.

"Naik gaji! Naik gaji!" teriak Lily.

"Sebentar sebentar… kalian menjodohkan kami?" tanya Rin bingung.

"Ya! Tepat sekali, Rin-chan!" kata Lily dan Hikari bersamaan. Len kesal, dan langsung menggendong Rin ala bridal style.

"A-a-a-apa yang kau lakukan Len-sama?" kata Rin panik sekaligus malu.

"Kita tidak bisa terus di sini. Ayo kita cari tempat yang tenang dan sepi untuk memupuk cinta kita, Rinny~" kata Len dengan senyum nakalnya.

"Eh, Len-sama! Tunggu dulu!"

* * *

End of RinxLen

* * *

Sae: selesai! Gomenne lama!

Ann: gomenne buat Shiro no Hikari, karena perannya terlalu kasar bicaranya, sembarangan, tidak sesuai dengan watak Hikari-san

Hotaru: karena beberapa ada yang enggak ngerti tentang kedudukan kelasnya, sekarang kami akan membacakan kelas mereka.

Shou: kelas ada A, B, dan C. semua berurutan dari tingkat anak-anak pinter untuk kelas A, kelas B untuk anak-anak nilai standar, dan kelas C untuk anak-anak kurang.

Nao: kelasnya…

Lui = 2-A

Ring = 2-A

Luka = 3-A

Gakupo = 3-B

Rin = 2-B

Len = 2-B

Yuu: sekian dulu ya!

Hikaru: jangan lupa baca dan reviewnya, ya!


	5. GumixGumiya

GumixGumiya

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Hmm… menceritakan tentang cerita terlarang. Dimulai dari…

Gadis itu mengetuk pintu pelan, dan membukanya. Matanya terbalak melihat seorang wanita berdiri di depan Gumiya-sensei.

"Permisi?" kata Gumi.

"Ya?"

"Maaf, Gumiya. Aku harus pergi," kata wanita itu tersenyum. "Sampai jumpa, Gumiya." Wanita itu keluar dari ruang guru dengan tersenyum kepada Gumi.

"Ada apa, Megpoid-san?" ucap Gumiya dingin, seperti biasanya.

"A-a-a-a-aku suka sensei! jadilah pacarku!"

.

.

.

Oke, kita mulai kenapa Gumi Megopoid bisa menyatakan cinta kepada Gumiya Megpoid. Ini semua dimulai dari sebuah permainan kecil…

* * *

FLASH BACK ON

"Aha!" teriak Miku. Mereka semua sedang bermain game 'BATSU'.

"Gumi-chan, kamu kena!" kata Rin.

"Gumi-chan harus… nembak Gumiya-sensei!" kata Gakuko.

"Iya, Gumiya-sensei menyebalkan. Ia sering memberi nilai kita jelek," keluh Miku.

"Cakep-cakep tapi galak," kata Gakuko.

Gumi hanya cengo.

FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

Gumiya melongo dan mengusap kacamatanya. Gumi menunduk dan tangannya mengepal kuat. "Maaf… aku…"

"Aku mohon, sensei!"

Gumiya menghela napas, dan berkata. "Lihat saja nanti."

Gumi keluar dari ruang guru. Ia terkejut ketika wanita yang tadi ia temui masih berdiri di depan ruang guru.

"Hai, Gumi," ucap wanita itu. "Namaku Himeko Hikari. Panggil saja Bakako."

"Ya?"

"Kamu menyatakan cinta pada Gumiya, ya?" ucap Himeko. Gumi terbalak.

"Bagaimana anda bisa tahu?!"

"Stt… aku tahu kok," ucap Himeko tersenyum. "Aku ini mantan pacarnya Gumiya." Wanita itu bertolak pinggang. "Kamu akan aku jodohkan dengan Gumiya. Asalkan kamu mau menolongku."

"Apakah Gumiya-sensei menyatakan cinta pada anda?" kata Gumi penasaran.

"Enggak."

"Apa?"

"Aku yang nembak Gumiya, saat SMP. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali!" kata Himeko tertawa. "Hahaha… aku komikus. Aku butuh refrensi kisah komikku. Tolong ya, Gumi."

* * *

SKIP TIME

Gumi memandang kartu nama itu. Tertulis, Himeko Hikari. Komikus Mangaka.

"Aku tidak menyangka menyatakan cinta kepada sensei," gumam Gumi tidak jelas.

"Onee-chan!" teriak Ryuto, adik Gumi.

"Apa?"

"Aku enggak bisa tidur. Onee-chan temani aku tidur ya?" kata Ryuto.

"Enggak."

"Huwee! Onee-chan jahat!"

"Baiklah, akan aku nyanyikan saja lagu pengantar tidur ya," ucap Gumi malas. Ia duduk di samping ranjang Ryuto. "Saat tidur… bertemu demon…"

"SEREM, ONEE!" teriak Ryuto.

"Onee lagi males. Mendingan kamu minta sama Kaa-sama."

"Onee-chan jahat!"

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Ohayou, minna," kata Gumi masuk kelas. Rin memandangnya.

"Gimana, Gumi-chan? Sudah nembak sensei?"

"Enggak tahu."

"Eh? Sudah atau belum?"

"Enggak tahu."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku capek kerja kemarin. Lagian, Len-sama minta yang macem-macem aja," kata Rin menghela napas.

Bel masuk kelas berbunyi. Semua duduk di kursinya masing-masing menunggu sensei yang masuk. Selama lima belas menit, kelas Gumi tidak terisi oleh guru. Lalu pintu terbuka, dengan seorang wanita yang rambutnya diikat satu.

"Ohayou!" sapanya.

"Himeko-san?!" kata Gumi terkejut.

"Tehee… namaku Himeko, seorang mangaka dan author. Gumiya-chan hari ini enggak mengajar, jadi Bakako aja ya yang mengajar!" kata Himeko ceria.

Semua murid sudah sweatdroped. _Apa ia sudah dapat ijin mengajar?_

"Buka buku kalian, minna!"

"Ano, Himeko-sensei," kata seorang murid. "Ke mana Gumiya-sensei?"

"Hmm… Gumiya-chan enggak masuk, ia sakit. Jadi Bakako yang ngajar!" kata Himeko mengeluarkan buku.

Pelajaran selanjutnya, lagi-lagi Riko-sensei enggak masuk. Himeko belum selesai mengajar, seorang wanita muda dengan rambut ponytail masuk kelas.

"Permisi! Saya guru baru mengantikan Ruko-san mengajar bahasa Inggris. Namaku… kyaaa! Bakari-chaaan!" teriak wanita itu memeluk Himeko. Semua melongo melihat wanita itu gembira.

"Sae!?"

"Tehee… namaku Sae Hinata, minna. Aku menggantikan Ruko-san karena ia cuti hamil 5 bulan. Oh iya, jangan panggil aku sensei ya. Kesannya tua banget. Senpai aja deh, ya? Bakari-chan, kok kamu enggak bilang kalau ngajar di sini?" kata Sae.

"Jangan panggil aku Bakari, baka," ucap Himeko.

"Hubungan Himeko-sensei dan Sae-senpai apa?" kata Haku.

"Kami sahabat sejak SMP. Jangan pikir kami ini YURI, ya!" kata Sae mengancam. Oke, alurnya sudah ngaco. Back to story.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Gumi menghampiri Sae. "Sae-senpai."

"Ada apa, Gumi-chan?" kata Sae tersenyum. Himeko menghampiri Sae.

"Sae-chan, nih, naskahnya. Aku enggak sempat ngasih kemarin," kata Himeko. "Wah, hai, Gumi-chan."

"Hallo, sensei," ucap Gumi. "Pekerjaan sensei sebelumnya apa?"

"Aku komikus."

"Aku novelis, editor dan author! Jadi aku yang bikin alur cerita, Bakari yang bikin komiknya, aku juga yang ngedit!" kata Sae gembira.

"Gumi-chan, bisa tolong anterin ini ke Gumiya? Aku sibuk ngerjain naskah," kata Himeko memberi setumpuk buku.

"Gumiya-sensei?"

"Iya," kata Sae. "Kami dulu saat SMP, mainnya bertiga lho. Aku, Bakari, Gumiya. Padahal aku dan Bakari dulu judes banget sama Gumiya. Lucunya, Bakari bisa aja nembak Gumiya. Herannya bisa diterima. Eh, baru pacaran lima bulan, putus. Kasihan banget Sae yang masih jomblo. Hiks, hiks," kata Sae ngaco. "Saat SMP, Bakari itu seperti Onee-channya Sae. Kalau ada apa-apa, pasti larinya ke Bakari. Tapi Bakari suka ngisengin keterlaluan sih. Udah tahu aku paling takut sama demon, eh, malah sok bergaya demon nyasar. Kalau di apa-apain, yang pertama di cari adalah Bakari, terus ngumpet di belakangnya."

"Cuekin aja si Sae. Ini alamatnya," kata Himeko memberi sebuah kertas. "Aku harus mengerjakan komikku yang belum selesai. Aku sedang dikejar tengat waktu. Tolong banget ya."

"Hai, sensei." Gumi berjalan pergi. Saat kelas sudah sepi, Sae berbisik pada Himeko.

"Bakari, bukannya komik kamu sudah selesai enam hari yang lalu?"

"Kau tahu? Profesi sampinganku itu mak comblang."

* * *

SKIP TIME

_Apa yang aku pikirkan sih?_ Kata Gumi dalam hati. Sekarang ia ada di depan sebuah rumah besar milik kediaman Gumiya. Akhirnya gadis itu menekan bel.

"Siapa?"

"Saya Megopoid Gumi. S-sa-saya mau menjenguk Gumiya-sensei. saya muridnya," kata Gumi gugup. Jelas gugup. Karena menungunjungi rumah seorang calon pacarnya.

Pintu gerbang dibukakan. Beberapa pembantu menyambutnya. Seorang wanita cantik menyapanya. "Selamat datang. Aku kakaknya Gumiya. Salam kenal, Megopoid-chan," ucap seorang wanita sopan.

"Salam kenal, Onee-sama," kata Gumi sopan.

"Kamu bisa memanggilku Yukari saja, sayang," kata Yukari tersenyum manis. Gumi membungkuk. "Kamu ingin menjenguk Gumiya? Kamarnya ada di atas. Kamu masuk aja."

"Eh, saya tunggu saja di sini!" kata Gumi agak panik.

"Ih, pakai malu-malu. Masuk aja, enggak apa-apa kok. Enggak ganggu. Tapi maaf ya kalau berantakan. Maklum anak cowok."

"Ano."

"Iya?"

"Maaf saya enggak sopan. Tapi umur Gumiya-sensei itu berapa sampai masih bisa dibilang cowok?" kata Gumi blak-blakan.

"Tahun ini baru 21 tahun," kata Yukari. Jujur, Gumi terkejut.

"Apa? Semuda itu?"

"Ya. Dia lulus kuliah umur 19 tahun," jawab Yukari. "Sudah, sana masuk!" Yukari mendorong Gumi masuk ke dalam kamar Gumiya. "Gumiya~n, ada tamu! Masuk ya!" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Yukari mendorong Gumi sehingga masuk ke dalam kamar Gumiya, dan menutup pintunya.

"Aduh," gumam Gumi. Ia berdiri dan menepuk pantatnya yang bekas terjatuh. Gadis itu menghampiri Gumiya yang sedang terbaring. "Konichiwa, sensei."

"Megpoid-san?" kata Gumiya kaget.

"Konichiwa. Maaf mengganggu," kata Gumi sopan. Suasana pun hening. Gadis remaja itu memerah karena tahu mereka hanya berdua saja. Sedangkan Gumiya wajahnya sudah memerah akibat sakit.

"Ada apa?"

"… ah! Sensei bicara padaku? Gomennasai!" kata Gumi panik. Mau tidak mau Gumiya tertawa.

"Dasar linglung," kata Gumiya masih tertawa kecil.

"Ano, ada titipan dari Himeko-sensei," kata Gumi memberikan buku kepada Gumiya.

"Sensei?"

"Hari ini karena Gumiya-sensei tidak mengajar, jadi Himeko-sensei yang menggantikan. Dan mulai lima bulan ke depan, karena Riko-sensei cuti melahirkan, seorang guru lagi menggantikan beliau," kata Gumi menerangkan.

"Soal Himeko sih aku sudah tahu. Guru lagi ya? Perempuan?" tanya Gumiya.

"Iya," jawab Gumi. "Setahuku ya, Himeko-sensei dulu sahabat Gumiya-sensei. apa itu benar?" tanya Gumi menaruh buku di sebelah Gumiya.

"Iya. Kamu duduklah. Aku jadi tidak enak melihatmu berdiri terus," ucap Gumiya tidak enak hati. Gumi akhirnya duduk di lantai. "Jangan disitu. Kemarilah."

Gumipun duduk di pinggir kasur Gumiya, karena dipaksa oleh pemuda itu. Muka Gumi sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Ano, apakah kamu mau mendengar kisah cintaku?" kata Gumiya memerah.

"Tentu saja. Silakan bercerita, sensei," kata Gumi.

"Aku dulu bersahabat dengan Himeko, dengan seorang gadis lagi. Keduanya gadis baik, sehingga aku terkejut ketika Himeko menyatakan cintanya padaku," mulai Gumiya. Ia menghela napas. "Namun aku tahu hubunganku dengan Himeko tidak akan lama. Karena aku dengannya cukup teman baik saja. Herannya, Himeko sama sekali tidak sedih. Seorang gadis lagi tidak berani bicara apapun soal masalah ini. Ini hanya berakhir begitu saja. Jadi saat aku tahu bahwa guru pengganti mata pelajaranku adalah Himeko, jujur aku terkejut."

"Ternyata sensei mempunyai kisah cinta yang rumit," kata Gumi mengangguk. "Ah, sudah jam segini. Aku pamit pulang, sensei."

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan. Terima kasih atas semuanya. Dan jika kamu memerlukan pertolonganku, jangan sungkan meminta, Gumi," kata Gumiya. Wajah Gumi memerah lagi ketika ia dipanggil dengan nama kecilnya.

"Sama-sama, G-gumiya-sensei," jawab Gumi, dan menutup pintu kamar Gumiya.

Setelah beberapa lama, Gumiya membuka sebuah buku yang tadi diberikan oleh Gumi.

"Jangan-jangan… kalian…"

* * *

"Ohayou gozaimasu!" ucap Himeko pagi hari.

"Ohayou, minna-sama!" ucap Sae yang mengikuti Himeko di belakangnya.

"Ohayou, sensei!" kata para murid yang bertemu dengannya.

"Gumi!" kata Himeko. Dihampirinya gadis wortel itu.

"Ah, sensei. ohayou," ucap Gumi tersenyum.

"Bagaimana? Apa Gumiya sudah mulai menyukaimu?" tanya Himeko.

"Apa!? Ternyata Gumo pedophile!? Dia lolicon!?" kata Sae berteriak. Himeko langsung mengambil selotip dan tali. Diikatnya tubuh Sae dengan tali dan dibungkam mulutnya dengan selotip.

"Nah, selesai," ucap Bakako.

"Pfft! Bakyarwyih… jwahyatt!" kata Sae ditengah mulutnya yang terbungkam.

"Apa Gumiya sudah mulai menyukaimu?" ulang Himeko.

Teng… teng… bel masuk berbunyi. Himeko berdecak kesal, sedangkan Sae terus meronta.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti ya, Gumi," ucap Bakako.

Himeko masuk ke dalam kelas dengan Sae pergi ke kelas berikutnya. Wanita itu berkata, "Ohayou gozaimasu!" katanya.

"Ohayou, sen-"

"Bakako!" teriak seseorang. Orang tersebut memaksa masuk.

"Ah, haiiii, Gumiya!" kata Himeko melambaikan tangan.

"BUKANNYA HAI, BEGOO!" teriak Gumiya. "APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DI KELASKU!?"

"Apa yang sedang aku lakukan? Lihat dong, aku sedang mengajar!" kata Himeko.

"KAU GILA APA!?" teriak Gumiya frustasi. "CEPAT, PERGI DARI KELASKU!"

"HU-UH! Dasar Gumiya pelit! Aku kan sedang stress kehilangan ide buat komikku!" kata Himeko sambil merapikan bukunya.

"Ini bukan mainan, Bakako!" teriak Gumiya seraya mengusir Himeko dari kelas.

"Ano, sensei," panggil seseorang. Gumiya dan Himeko menengok ke sumber suara. "Aku rasa Himeko-sensei mengajar dengan baik," kata Gumi.

Otomatis wajah Gumiya langsung blushing ketika melihat gadis itu. "Ano, sensei?" tegur Gumi. Himeko sibuk menggoda Gumiya dengan menyikutnya dan meledeknya.

"Cie, Gumiyaa…" bisik Himeko.

"U-u-urusai! Pokoknya, jangan anggap mengajar itu main-main!" kata Gumiya mendorong Himeko keluar dari kelasnya. Blamm!

"Huh, dasar Gumiya terlalu serius."

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Hallo! Sae datang! Bakari!" teriak Sae membuka kelas Gumi. "Lho? Bakari mana? Kok adanya Gumiya?"

"Sae? Sedang apa kamu di sini?" tanya Gumiya kaget.

"Sedang apa? Huh! Aku sedang mengajar! Jangan anggap aku kemari hanya untuk bersenang-senang, ya! Aku cukup serius dalam mengajar!" kata Sae manyun. "Pokoknya, kemana Bakari?"

"Aku usir dari kelas," ucap Gumiya santai.

"Apa?!" teriak Sae kaget. "Dasar Gumiya! Nyebelin!" Sae membanting pintu kelas yang sedang diajar Gumiya. Gumiya membatu.

"Seperti biasa mereka masih anak kecil," gumam Gumiya.

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Himeko-sensei!" panggil Gumi.

"Ya?" kata Himeko berhenti berjalan.

"Bisakah bantu aku soal yang ini?" tanya Gumi.

"Tidak," jawab Himeko sambil menggeleng. "Aku sangat tidak bisa matematika. Tanya saja sama Gumiya."

"Baik, sensei!" kata Gumi. Gadis itu melesat pergi.

"Bakari, kenapa kamu tidak menganjurkan untuk bertanya padaku?" kata Sae muncul.

"Kan sudah aku bilang, pekerjaan sampinganku adalah mak comblang."

.

.

.

"Sensei?" panggil Gumi.

"Ya?" jawab Gumiya. Gadis mungil itu memerah lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa pembagian ini. Bisakah sensei membantuku?" kata Gumi sambil menyodorkan kertas.

Gumiya membaca soal tersebut dengan teliti. "Baiklah. Tunggulah sepulang sekolah," ucap Gumiya mengangguk. Gumi melirik sebuah tumpukkan kertas yang ada di meja Gumiya.

"Wah! Ini semua sensei yang kerjakan?" tanya Gumi kagum.

"Iya," ucap Gumiya datar. Tiba-tiba gadis itu tertawa kecil dan tersenyum manis.

"Aku pikir sensei adalah guru yang galak. Ternyata sensei sangat perhatian pada muridnya, ya," kata Gumi tersenyum. Gumiya langsung blushing.

"A-aku tidak tahu itu pujian atau bukan. Tapi terima kasih," ucap Gumiya. Gumi mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Gumiya dan bertanya tentang soal yang ia tidak tahu. Sedangkan Gumiya hanya blushing melihat Gumi.

_Jangan-jangan… aku menyukai gadis SMA ini?_ Pikir Gumiya dalam hati.

"Haii, Gumiyaaa!" brakk! Gumi kaget dan menabrak Gumiya, sedangkan mereka terjatuh bersama ke tembok. Sae dan Himeko melongo.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sae polos.

"Gumiya-sensei! Megpoid-san!" ternyata salah satu guru melihat mereka. "Sedang apa kalian disini!? Ini masalah!"

Himeko memasang tampang poker face padahal dalam hatinya sangat ketakutan. Sedangkan Sae deg-degan dan gemetaran sambil sembunyi dibelakang Himeko. Sepertinya hubungan Gumi dan Gumiya sudah agak menyebar.

"Bukan, bukan dia yang bermasalah. Aku yang akan menghadap kepala sekolah," ucap Gumiya melindungi Gumi.

"Sensei…"

"Tenang saja, tidak apa-apa," ucap Gumiya tersenyum.

_Tidak! Ini tidak akan apa-apa! Sensei akan dikeluarkan!_ Pikir Gumi panik. Ia segera berlari ke kelasnya dan memanggil Miku, Rin, dan Gakuko.

"Tolong! Sensei bisa dikeluarkan!"

.

.

.

"Tenang dulu, Kiyoteru-sensei," ucap kepala sekolah, Merli menenangkan Kiyoteru-sensei. dibelakang Gumiya, ada Himeko dan Sae mengikutinya.

"Maafkan kami, kepala sekolah," ucap Himeko menunduk.

"Kami yang berusaha menyomblangkan mereka…"

"Jadi kami yang akan tanggung jawab."

"Bukan, ini bukan salah mereka!" bela Gumiya.

"Tenang dulu. Kita juga harus mendengarkan keterangan muridnya juga," ucap Merli.

"Permisi…" Gumi masuk ke ruang kepala sekolah itu. Dibelakangnya ada Miku, Rin, dan Gakuko menunduk.

"Maaf! kami hanya bermain!" ucap Rin menunduk.

"Kami hanya tidak serius," kata Miku.

"Gumi kalah taruhan game batsu, dan kami menyuruhnya 'menembak' Gumiya-sensei!" kata Gakuko menyesal.

"Aku sama sekali tidak serius dalam penembakkan saya ke Gumiya-sensei. aku sama sekali tidak ada perasaan kepada beliau."

_Maafkan aku, sensei. tapi aku tahu, hal ini adalah jalan yang terbaik, untuk kita berdua._

.

.

.

"Di mana Megpoid-san?" tanya Gumiya di tengah pelajaran.

"Dia jatuh saat pelajaran olahraga. sekarang dia berada di ruang kesehatan," ucap Rin. Miku dan Gakuko pura-pura tidak mendengar sambil memberi mimik muka menyesal.

_Urgghh… aku sangat bodoh,_ pikir Gumi sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal. _Aku sangat pengecut sampai tidak mau memasuki kelas Gumiya-sensei._

"Kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya Sae khawatir.

"Ya, aku baikan. Terima kasih, sensei," ucap Gumi tersenyum terpaksa.

"Maafkan kami. Maafkan aku," ucap Himeko menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih, sensei," kata Gumi sekali lagi tersenyum.

"Megpoid-san!"

.

.

_Suara itu?_

"Gumiya?" tanya Himeko dan Sae kompak.

"Tolong buka pintunya!" kata Gumiya dari luar. Buru-buru Himeko membuka kunci pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Gumiya… kamu…" ucapan Himeko terhenti ketika seulas senyum melukis di bibirnya. "Sae," panggil wanita itu. Sae mendekatinya, dan melongo. Sae bersiul panjang. "Kami pergi dulu ya." Blaam!

Gumiya melangkah masuk dengan tampang kusut. "Sensei, kenapa tampangmu sangat kusut?" kata Gumi menyibakkan daun dari rambut Gumiya. Lalu Gumiya langsung memberikan seikat bunga dangelion kepada Gumi.

"Sensei? Ini…?"

"U-u-untukmu! Sudah ya!" ucap Gumiya berbalik. Namun jalannya terhenti ketika dari belakang Gumi memeluknya. "Gumi?"

"Terima kasih, sensei! Aku sangat suka bunga ini!" kata gadis itu tersenyum. "Tapi ini untuk apa?" Gumi melepaskan pelukannya dan menaruh bunga di sebelahnya.

"A-aku sudah terlanjur menyukaimu. Aku sudah bertekad untuk menyelesaikan cerita ini," ucap Gumiya memerah.

"Sensei…" kata Gumi pelan. "Maafkan aku. Aku berbohong kepada sensei. Itu semua hanya permainan. Aku sudah membimbangkan perasaan sensei," ucap Gumi menyesal.

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

"Apa?" tanya Gumi heran.

"Aku sudah tahu kalau semua ini adalah permainan," ucap Gumiya dengan senyum shotanya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa sensei bisa menyukaiku?" tanya Gumi makin heran.

"Ka-ka-karena kamu telah mengacaukan hatiku! Kamu tahu, betapa senangnya saat kamu tersenyum!" kata Gumiya dengan sifat tsunderenya.

"Sensei," panggil Gumi.

"Ya?"

"Sensei tahu, kalau sejak permainan ini dimulai, aku yang pertama tidak ada perasaan apa-apa kepada sensei, sekarang menjadi tersentuh dan aku baru tahu, rasa yang dialami aku sekarang adalah bahwa aku sangat menyukai sensei, walaupun aku tahu cinta ini terlarang," ucap Gumi tersenyum manis. Hati Gumiya terketuk, dan pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan membalas pelukan Gumi. "S-s-sensei?"

"Ini rahasia kita, ya."

.

.

BACK TO AUTHOR…

"Huh! Gumiya tsundere tingkat dewa!" ujar Sae.

"Dasar, ternyata dia benar-benar mencintai Gumi, ya," ucap Himeko.

"Dan Gumi-chan benar-benar mencintai Gumiya-chan,"ucap Sae gembira. "Ngomong-ngomong, Baka-nee. Kamu minta imbalan apa sama Gumi-chan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya minta menjadi model sebagai tokoh utama di komikku berikutnya~"

"Curang!"

.

.

"Aku rasa aku dibicarakan?" ucap Gumi merinding.

"Tidak apa-apa. Yang penting aku menyukai Megpoid-san seutuhnya," ucap Gumiya ngegombal. Gumi tersenyum sambil bersemu merah.

"Sensei, aku sangat menyukai sensei…"

"Gumi, ingat ya. Aku berjanji akan melamarmu tiga tahun lagi. Pasti!"

* * *

END GUMIXGUMIYA

* * *

Sae: cihui! Sudah selesai! Gomenne lama update! Bagi yang udah nunggu, gomennasai! By the way, di sini Sae ikut main, lho! Karena Bakari adalah sahabat Sae di dunia nyata! (?)

Rinka: hallo? Aku mau perkenalan nih! Aku OC baru Sae-sama. Rinka desu, minna.

Sae: angg… Rinka-chan enggak usah panggil sama, lagi. Jadi malu…

Rinka: #ngelempar Sae pakai kursi# sadar, Sae!

Sae: gila, enggak sopan banget nih orang.

Rinka: #aura membunuh#

Sae: O-o-o-oke, Rinka!

Rinka: Read and review, please? #senyum manis#


	6. MikuxKaito

MikuxKaito

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

Itu kejadian yang tidak disengaja. Sungguh tidak disengaja. Sejak saat itu, mereka berdua bermusuhan.

Seorang gadis berambut teal berjalan cepat sambil menghentakkan kakinya. Seorang gadis mengikutinya. "Ano… Miku-chan…" panggil gadis yang dibelakangnya.

"Berisik!" kata gadis yang tadi dipanggil Miku. Sepertinya gadis itu sedang bad mood tingkat dewa.

"Miku-chan, lihat depan!" kata gadis itu. Ia bernama ScorpioNoKuga, panggil saja Kuga.

BRAK!

"Aduduh…" kata Miku memegang hidungnya yang menabrak sesuatu. Ia segera melihat ke depan. "Eh, sedang apa kamu di sini!? Minggir!" teriak Miku mengusir pria yang ada di depannya.

"Miku-chaaan~ tunggu!" panggil Kuga buru-buru. Pria tersebut cengo dan garuk-garuk merasa tidak bersalah.

* * *

FLASH BACK ON

Lebih tepatnya kemarin, Hatsune Miku, seorang idola sekolah, melakukan hal yang membuatnya sangat membenci sahabatnya.

Teman baiknya, Kaito Shion, sekarang menjadi musuhnya.

"Kaito-kun!" panggil Miku. Padahal sekarang mereka masih bermain bersama.

"Ada apa, Miichan?"

"Bantu aku dong. Gumiya-sensei memang sadis. Menyuruh seorang gadis membawakan ini," gerutu Miku. Kaito mengangguk, dan menghampirinya.

"Kalau Miku-chan membutuhkan bantuan, kenapa tidak bilang kami?" kata beberapa orang yang fansnya Miku.

"Maaf ya. Tapi Kaito-kun yang membantuku," ucap Miku dengan senyumnya. Senyum obralnya. Gadis itu pergi, bersama Kaito yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Miichan, berat enggak? Kalau berat, biar aku aja yang bawain."

"Enggak kok," ucap Miku. Sebenarnya, itu beraaaaat banget. Tapi walaupun Miku punya teman kecil yang baik dan fans yang mengelukan dirinya, ia masih punya etika untuk tahu berterima kasih dan tahu diri.

"Miichan…"

"Ya?"

"Miichan suka aku enggak?"

"Aku suka Kaito-kun kok!" ucap Miku ceria.

"Bukan dalam maksud teman. Tapi dalam maksud… errr…."

"Ya?"

"Ehm… ngomongnya susah nih," ucap Kaito sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

"Miku-chan!" teriak seseorang dari belakang dan mendorong Kaito. Cowok itu langsung jatuh menimpa Miku, dan seperti yang kalian bayangkan… :3

FLASH BACK OFF

* * *

"Miku-chan…" kata Kuga mengikuti gadis itu.

"Ya?"

"Miku-chan seperti mayat berjalan…" ucap Kuga khawatir.

"Sejak kapan kamu peduli padaku?"

"Hueee! Miku-chan judesss!" teriak Kuga manja. Miku akhirnya mengalah.

"Maaf deh."

"Miku-chan cerita dong, ada masalah apa. siapa tahu aku bisa bantu," ucap Kuga.

"Aku sedang bertengkar dengan Kaito-kun. Lihat tampangnya aja nyebelin banget."

"Hmm… bukan maksud ingin ikut campur masalah Miku-chan sih, tapi mau enggak aku bantu baikan?"

"Makasih," ucap Miku tersenyum manis.

"Nah, gitu dong! Senyum dong!" kata Kuga ceria.

"…"

"Ada apa, Miku-chan?"

"Aku tahu kamu ada maunya ya?" tanya Miku datar.

"Kok tahu?"

"Karena mukamu itu mencerminkan semuanya."

"Benarkah? Wah, Kuga harus operasi plastik!"

"…"

* * *

SKIP TIME

Miku masih melakukan serangan cuekin Kaito selama tiga hari. Sampai akhirnya suara bel.

Ting Tong…

"Ya?" jawab ibu Miku. "Ah, Silakan masuk! Miku ada di kamarnya."

Miku cuek. _Paling-paling yang dateng Gumi, Rin-chan, atau Gakuko-chan_, pikir Miku.

"Haaai!" seseorang membuka pintu kamar Miku sehingga gadis itu kaget.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Miku kepada Kuga.

"Main ke rumah Miku."

"Buat?"

"Ih, Miku ketus banget sih! Kuga kan kesepian, internetnya lagi mati, warnet tutup, komik habis semua karena sudah aku borong dari toko buku "GRAME**A", game sudah tamat, bete bete bete!" kata Kuga seperti anak kecil.

"Bodoh amat."

"Miku-chan jahat!" kata Kuga cemberut.

"Ih, kok kamu dari tadi bikin kesel sih?!" kata Miku kesal. Kuga kicep. "Ah, capek ngomong sama kamu! Kamu enggak ngerti apa-apa!"

.

.

"Miku-chan," panggil Kuga membujuk Miku yang sembunyi di balik selimutnya.

"Ya?"

"Aku akan mendukung Kaitocchi minta maaf sama Miku!" kata Kuga ngambek. "Kuga enggak mau tahu! Pokoknya MIKU HARUS BAIKAN SAMA KAITO! BODOH AMAT KALAU MIKU ENGGAK SUKA!" kata Kuga.

"Ihhh… AMIT-AMIT!" teriak Miku.

"AWAS YA KALAU ENGGAK BAIKAN!"

Sedetik kemudian Kuga sudah menghilang dari kamar Miku. Miku cengo dan menghela napas panjang. Tring! Ada email masuk. Miku segera membacanya.

From: ScorpioNoKuga

To: MikuPrincessNegi

_Pokoknya Miku harus baikan sama Kaitocchi!_

Miku membaca e-mail tersebut.

Tring!

From: ScorpioNoKuga

To: MikuPrincessNegi

_Awas ya kalau enggak baikan! Akan aku bakar semua negi Miku-chan yang ada di kulkas sekolah!_

Tring!

From: ScorpioNoKuga

To: MikuPrincessNegi

_Miku-chan, kalau Miku-chan enggak baikan dan enggak ngabarin Kuga apa-apa sampai nanti malem, Kuga suruh Gakutan buat ngebuang abu negi Miku-chan ke samudra Pasifik!_

'WHAT THE –PIPPPP-!" teriak Miku frustasi.

"Onee, jangan berisik!" kata Mikuo, adik Miku dari kamarnya.

Ting Tong…

"Iya, tunggu sebentar," ucap Mikuo. Dia membukakan pintu. "Wah, Kaito-nii! Silakan masuk!"

.

.

.

"KAITO-NII!?" teriak Miku. _Sejak kapan Mikuo memanggil Kaito-kun sebagai Onii!? Walaupun sudah kenal lama, tapi panggilnya ya Senpai karena satu sekolahan!_

"Kamar Miku-neechan di atas. Masuk aja," kata Mikuo.

_Apa-apaan dia!? Seenaknya saja menyuruh MANIAK-ASIU itu masuk ke kamarku!_

"Miichan, kenapa kamu menjambak rambutmu?" kata Kaito yang ternyata sudah bersender di depan pintu kamarnya dan sedari tadi memperhatikan Miku yang seperti orang stress.

"Kai-kun?" kata Miku kaget.

"Miichan?"

"Kai-kun?"

"Miichan?"

"Kai-kun?"

"Mi-"

"Stopp! Kenapa kalian seperti orang gila sih!?" teriak Sae yang entah muncul dari mana. "Kalian tuh harus mainin peran kalian di fict ini! Bukan bergaya ala sinetron, ngerti!" kata Sae sambil ngarahin busur dan panah ke Miku dan Kaito.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Okay, I will go now. Awas ya kalau kalian ngaco. Hihihihi…"

Sae menghilang. Miku sudah merinding dan Kaito sudah lemas.

"Apa itu, Kai-kun?"

"Enggak tahu, Miichan."

* * *

**BACK TO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Kai-kun? Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan di sini?" tanya Miku kaget.

Kaito dengan lancangnya masuk ke kamar Miku, dan berlutut di depannya.

"Miichan, maafkan aku telah membuatmu marah. Aku sama sekali –sumpah- enggak tahu salah aku di mana, sehingga membuat Miichan kesal. Tapi Miichan harus tahu, aku minta maaf secara tulus," ucap Kaito layaknya menyembah Miku.

"E-e-e-e-eh, Kai-kun enggak usah kayak begini. Di dramatisir banget," ucap Miku sok pokerface padahal di dalem hati enggak karuan.

"Tapi aku sangat membutuhkan Miichan!"

"Buat apa?"

"Miichan mau memenuhi permohonanku?"

"Apa?"

"Maukah…"

"Ya?" deg… deg…

"Miichan…"

"Ya?" dag dig dug… dag dig dug…

"Membelikan aku aisu?"

.

.

.

.

"ENGGAK MAU DAN ENGGAK AKAN PERNAH!" Miku mengusir Kaito dari kamarnya. Miku segera menutup pintu kamarnya dan bersender di belakangnya.

"Cih, dasar. Sudah membuat aku deg-degan enggak karuan begini," ucap Miku kesal. "Dan tidak mau tanggung jawab. Sial, wajahku pasti memerah banget sekarang."

* * *

IN ANOTHER PLACE

Kaito sedang garuk-garuk tidak mengerti kenapa dia diomeli Miku. "Aku enggak ngerti kenapa Miichan marah…"

"Lho? Kaito-nii?" kata Mikuo sambil membawa gelas. "Kok enggak masuk?"

"Iya, diusir Miichan," kata Kaito lemas.

"Sudah, sudah. Onee emang galak. Sabar aja ya," hibur Mikuo. "Hmm… bagaimana kabar Kaiko-chan?" kata Mikuo dengan malu-malu.

"Ih, malu-malu aja. Ngapain juga nanyain. Setiap hari kan dia nanyain kamu. Bukannya kita udah main bareng-bareng dari kecil? Aku aja sama Miichan sampai sekarang enggak pernah tuh namanya malu-malu. Tapi kok kalian yang adik kami sekarang sudah dewasa duluan dari aku ya?" kata Kaito polos. "Nanti aku kasih tahu deh ke Kaiko kalau kamu nyariin dia."

"Eh, enggak usah!" kata Mikuo panik. "Aku hanya mau kabarnya doang kok?"

"Bener nih, **hanya**?" kata Kaito menggoda. Mikuo makin blushing.

"Arrgh! Tahu ah!" kata Mikuo ngambek. Kaito tertawa.

"Kamu mirip banget sama kakakmu, ya," kata Kaito.

"Kaito-nii juga, makin mirip aja sama Kaiko-chan, tukang isengin orang."

"Tapi kamu suka kan?"

"S-s-suka."

"CIE, MIKUO!" teriak Kuga tiba-tiba. Ternyata gadis itu dari tadi memata-matai dan memantau keadaan mereka.

"Kuga-san!? Kenapa anda bisa ada di sini?" kata Kaito kaget.

"Berkat laptop hacker Piko dan si sejuta informasi reynyah, aku memantau keadaan. Pertama aku ingin menjodohkanmu dengan Miku, tapi ternyata aku menjodohkan orang lain juga selain Miku! Mikuo, selamat ya!" kata Kuga menyalami Mikuo dengan gembira.

"Errr… aku hanya bilang aku suka Kaiko, kok! Kami belum jadian! Dia aja enggak tahu kalau aku suka dia," kata Mikuo blushing.

"Ih, gitu aja malu-malu," kata Kuga. Segera dia menarik oven yang entah dari mana dan mengeluarkan ponsel. "Halo? datang sekarang ke rumah Hatsune!" perintahnya. Segera satu menit kemudian bel berbunyi. "Ah! Dia sudah datang! Kaito, buka pintunya!" teriak Kuga memerintah. Kaito segera membuka pintu rumah kediaman Hatsune itu.

"Kaiko-chan!?" kata Mikuo panik sendiri.

"Ada apa buru-buru menyuruhku datang ke rumah Mikuo, Kuga-senpai?" kata Kaiko. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, sepertinya gadis itu berlari.

"Kaiko! Sekarang juga, cepat nyatakan cintamu kepada Mikuo! Kalau enggak, akan kulelehkan es krimmu pakai oven ini!" perintah Kuga. Kedua adik itu blushing berat.

"Apa!?"

"Berisik!" teriak Miku. Sepertinya dia mendengar kebisingan di bagian bawah. "Bisa enggak kalian tenang sedikit!? Aku sakit kepala, tahu!"

"Ah, Miku-chan!" panggil Kuga. "Turun! Aku ingin kamu menyaksikan sesuatu yang bersejarah yang akan dilakukan oleh adikmu!"

"Ada apa sih?" kata Miku loncat dari tangga dan mendarat tepat di muka Kaito. Gadis itu langsung membuang mukanya.

"Kaiko," panggil Mikuo.

"Ya?" kata Kaiko dengan senyum.

"A-a-a-a…"

"Kok tumben kamu gugup?"

"Aku suka kamu, Kaiko Shion! Kumohon, jadilah pacarku!"

.

.

Semua orang di rumah itu melongo, kecuali Mikuo dan Kuga. Kuga asyik memotret mereka sambil cekikikan sendiri. Mikuo hanya membungkuk sambil memejamkan mata. Kaiko melongo melihat Mikuo.

1 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

10 menit…

"Lama banget sih!?" kata Kuga bosan. "Ayo dong, mana responnya, Kaiko?!"

"Ak-aku… err…"

"Ya? Ya?" kata Kuga ambisi.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hatsune Mikuo! Aku mau jadi pacarmu!" teriak Kaiko. Mikuo langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Kaiko memeluk kekasih barunya itu.

Miku melongo, begitu juga Kaito.

"Yah… begitulah kedua insan yang tulalit dan baka itu," kata Kuga yang pasti mengarah ke Miku dan Kaito.

"Apa maksudmu, Kuga-chaan!?"

Selama Miku dan Kuga masih perang mulut, Kaito hanya cengo sambil menarik-narik baju Miku.

"Ih, apaan sih Kaito!?"

"Mereka… mereka…"

"KISSU!" teriak Kuga senang. Dia segera mengambil kamera dan memotret Mikuo dan Kaiko yang sibuk ciuman dengan panasnya. Miku langsung tutup mata dengan kedua tangannya, sedangkan Kaito melihat mereka dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

1 menit…

1 setengah menit…

2 menit…

2 setengah menit…

Kuga dan Miku serta Kaito bosan melihat mereka yang tidak selesai-selesai bermesraan. Akhirnya mereka pergi menuju ruang baca di rumah Miku, dan membiarkan adik mereka melakukan sesukanya.

"Miku," panggil Kuga.

"Ya?"

"Kapan kamu dengan Kaito melakukan hal seperti itu?"

BLUSH! Muka Miku langsung memerah.

"TIDAK AKAN!"

"So… Kaitocchi… bagaimana perasaanmu kepada Miku-chan?" kata Kuga seraya sebagai MC acara.

"A-aku… menyukainya," gumam Kaito, namun masih bisa ditangkap oleh Miku dan Kuga. Kuga memberi senyuman sangat lebar, sedangkan Miku menganga.

"Apa!?" kata gadis twintail itu.

"Aku berencana ingin menembakmu…. Tapi waktu itu ada kecelakaan kecil dengan kita. Jadi kamu marah," kata Kaito menunduk.

"Sebentar sebentar… kecelakaan apa?" kata Kuga.

"Waktu itu aku dengan Kaito enggak sengaja kissu," kata Miku jujur.

.

.

"Maafkan aku!" kata Kuga menyembah Miku dan Kaito.

"Maksudnya?"

"Waktu itu aku enggak sengaja mendorong Miku! Jadi waktu itu aku mau manggil Miku, tapi malah kedorong. Rin melihatku dan langsung mengejarku, jadi aku lari dan tidak sempat melihat keadaan."

.

.

Hawa panas meliputi. Miku sudah memasang tampang ingin mengajar Kuga.

"Miichan," panggil Kaito.

"Apa?"

"Aku menyukai Miichan. Mau jadi pacarku?"

Miku langsung blushing dan mengurungkan niatnya menghajar Kuga. Gadis itu terdiam lama.

"Mau," ucapnya setelah sekian jam.

Mikuo dan Kaiko yang baru selesai dengan kegiatan mereka langsung mengucapkan selamat kepada kakak-kakak mereka, sedangkan Kuga berterima kasih dalam hati tidak jadi dihajar Miku.

"So…" kata Kuga.

"MANA PJNYA!?" teriak gadis itu. "CIEELAH, KALIAN! SUDAH JADIAN ENGGAK BAGI-BAGI PJ! PJ DONG PJ!"

"Jangan buat aku naik emosi dan hendak menghajarmu lagi, Kuga," kata Miku.

"Ampun, Miku-chaaaaan…"

* * *

END MIKUXKAITO

* * *

Sae: selesai, yo! Pertama, Sae minta maaf dulu sama ScorpioNoKuga, kalau perannya terlalu kasar bicaranya, sembarangan, tidak sesuai dengan watak Kuga-san. yang penting happy, iya enggak?

Shou: #datar#

Sae: tidak menarik kah? #berkaca-kaca#

Shou: eeh… menarik kok! Bagus banget! #menenangkan Sae#

Sae: kenapa Shou tiba-tiba muji Sae?

Shou: saya takut dihapus, Sae-sama… #jujur#

Sae: #pundung#

Shou: by the way, RnR?


	7. GakukoxLuki

GakukoxLuki

Warning: bahasanya jahat, alur (sangat) kecepetan, gaje, typo

"Heh, jangan malak sama cewek!"

BAG! BUG! DONG!

(silakan kalian berimajinasi tentang adegan berdarah-darah)

Gadis ini bernama Gakuko, merupakan gadis 'penegak keadilan'. Dia sangat kuat, tentunya karena Gakuko Kamui ini adalah tempat perlindungan para cewek yang 'ditindas'.

"Hei, jangan kabur! Aku belum puas menghajar kalian semua!" teriak Gakuko marah-marah. Dia segera berlari, mengejar segerombolan cowok yang habis memalak seorang gadis yang sering ditindas oleh para pria.

Dua detik kemudian…

Gakuko memenangkan pertandingan dengan para 'mayat' bertumpuk dengan berdarah-darah.

Gakuko cewek terkuat di sekolah itu. Gadis ini juga jago main pedang, alias kendo. Dia selalu memenangkan kendo entah untuk cewek maupun cowok. Tidak ada manusia yang lebih kuat daripadanya.

.

.

.

RALAT untuk kata-katanya yang terakhir. Fufufu… disini Lemon. Kalau cari Sae, dia pingsan di ruang belakang. Baiklah, Lemon yang ambil alih.

Ini semua awal dari sebuah kisah.

"Gakuko-senpai, jadian yuk?"

_Ada anak gila mengajakku pacaran_, pikir Gakuko dalam hati.

"Kenapa kamu mengajakku? Kalau sekedar main-main, jangan ajak aku," kata Gakuko kesal. Dia sedang latihan kendo di tempat biasanya latihan, bersama anak-anak lain. Bayangkan saja, dari delapan puluh murid kendo, hanya Gakuko satu-satunya cewek.

"Gakuko, ada apa?" tanya sang guru kendo, Hikari Kengo. Panggil saja Kengo, ya. Dia guru kendo Gakuko dan Gakupo sejak mereka berdua baru berumur enam tahun.

"Pak, ada anak gila mengajakku jadian," kata Gakuko mundur. Ia tahu, kalau orang yang mengajaknya itu adalah adik dari pacar kakaknya. Tapi apa dia tidak salah pilih orang?

"Megurine-san, kamu serius ingin mengajaknya?" kata Kengo kagum. "Sudah tujuh belas tahun, tapi tidak ada pria yang berani menyentuh Gakuko karena kekuatannya! Aku mendukungmu!"

"Pak Kengo apa-apaan sih!?" teriak Gakuko sambil mengacungkan tongkat kayunya.

"Gyaa!"

"Begini deh," pikir Luki. "Bagaimana kalau aku berhasil mengalahkan Gakuko-senpai, senpai mau pacaran denganku?"

"Baiklah," kata Gakuko tanpa pikir panjang. Dia sudah membulatkan tekad, bahwa dia pasti menang dan tidka mau kalah dari bocah kelas satu SMA yang kerjanya gonta-ganti cewek.

.

.

Gakuko sudah bersiap dengan baju perangnya. Maaf, maksud Lemon, baju kendonya.

"Gakuko-chan, kamu benar-benar mau bertarung dengan anak itu?" kata Rin, teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tidak punya kata mundur dalam hidupku!" kata Gakuko.

"Lalu imbalannya kalau kamu menang?" tanya Gumi.

"Ufufu… aku akan memperbudaknya!"

"Bohong. Gakuko tidak mungkin sekejam itu," kata Miku datar.

"Enggak lah. Aku enggak tahu aku apain. Langsung aku terima aja tantangannya," kata Gakuko.

"Itu dia baru Gakuko-chan-ku!" kata Rin semangat.

"Sudah ya, _see and learn_," kata Gakuko memasang pelindung kepalanya. Gadis itu berlari menuju tempat pertandingan.

"Ng… memangnya musuh bertanding Gakuko-chan siapa?" kata Gumi.

"Luki Megurine, adik dari Luka-senpai."

"Eh?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia itu kan…"

"Yak! Disini Iroha dari kelas 3! Saya memandu kalian semua! Sekarang ke acara utamanya, pertarungan kendo antara murid kelas 2, ratu kendo kita, Gakuko Kamui! Sudah memenangkan bermacam kejuaraan, terutama pertarungan! Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya!"

"Mana acara pembukanya!? Langsung acara utamanya!?" teriak Gakuko.

"Dan penantangnya adalah Luki Megurine, murid kelas 1!" kata Iroha lagi. Luki maju, sambil menebarkan senyumnya.

_Ughh… harus aku kalahkan, harus aku kalahkan, walaupun dia adik Luka-neechan, harus aku kalahkan…_ kata Gakuko dalam hati. Diambilnya pedang kayunya, dan bersiap.

"Siap, mulai!"

Pertarungan sangat senggit. Gakuko dengan tidak segan-segan memojokkan Luki dengan kemampuannya. Kengo duduk termangu sambil menonton Gakuko, dan teman-teman Gakuko menyemangati gadis itu.

Saat Gakuko sudah menebarkan senyuman kemenangannya karena nyaris berhasil menghabisi Luki, tiba-tiba Luki langsung menyeringai dan menyerang Gakuko habis-habisan.

"Ap-!?"

Gakuko kaget ketika ia sudah tersudut dari Luki. Pelindung kepala Gakuko terlepas, dan memperlihatkan wajah syoknya. Dengan mata-mata menyala-nyala, Luki mengayunkan pedangnya tinggi, hendak memukul kepala Gakuko. Gakuko langsung memejamkan matanya. Namun ia dapat merasakan hembusan angin pelan mengenai wajahnya. Gadis itu membuka matanya, dan melihat Luki menurunkan pedangnya. Pria itu membuka pelindung kepalanya, dan langsung dengan cepat mencium dahi Gakuko.

Gadis itu membatu, membalakkan matanya kaget. Gakuko tampak kaget, syok, serta terbalak, sampai gadis itu menjatuhkan pedangnya.

Semua penonton terdiam. 10 detik, 15 detik, 20 detik…

"Pemenangnya adalah Luki Megurine!" kata Iroha.

Gakuko masih tidak percaya dikalahkan oleh pria yang lebih muda darinya. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai cewek yang tidak terkalahkan. Kengo juga terbalak tidak percaya.

"Waw, kamu hebat banget, bisa ngalahin harimau betina itu! Bagaimana caranya?" kata Kengo terkagum-kagum.

"Kengo-sensei, Luki Megurine telah memenangkan ratusan piagam dan penghargaan tentang kendo," kata Miku menerangkan. "Kalau kalian tanya aku dapat data dari mana, silakan tanya kepada Reynyah-senpai dari kelas 3."

"Wow. Aku masih tidak bisa percaya," kata Gumi kaget.

Gakuko berjongkok mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh dengan berjongkok. Namun sebelum tangannya sampai di pedang kayunya, ia sudah menyentuh tangan lembut nan hangat milik Luki.

"Ini senpai~"

"Uwaaaah!" teriak Gakuko kaget dan melempar pedangnya sehingga hampir mengenai Piko yang menonton mereka.

"Hoi! Hati-hati!" teriak Kengo.

"Aku menang, senpai~ aku minta hadiahnya~"

"Ughh…" kata Gakuko dengan wajah merah.

"Senpai manis sekali~"

"Den-dengar, ya!" kata Gakuko. "Nama _gutsy_ telah melekat di punggungku. Jadi aku terima tantanganmu. Mulai besok, aku akan menjadi pacarmu!"

"Tentu saja, senpai~"

Luki tersenyum manis, tanpa memedulikan angin badai yang berasal dari Gakuko hendak menerjangnya sampai dia minta ampun. Namun sepertinya Gakuko juga salah kira, mengira bahwa Luki akan menyerah terhadapnya.

* * *

Namun…

"Ohayou gozaimasu, senpai~!" kata Luki melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan dengan memamerkan senyuman mautnya.

"Ugh," gumam Gakuko. Gadis itu berbalik sambil mengobrol dengan Miku, namun lengan hangat langsung memeluknya dengan lembut.

"Senpai, senpai, kita kan pacaran, kok senpai menjauhiku? Apa senpai membenciku?" kata Luki dengan puppy eyes miliknya. Gakuko hanya memberikan pandangan super dingin dan tajam kepadanya.

"Jangan sentuh aku, pria!" kata Gakuko tajam.

"Senpai manis sekali~"

"Kau…"

"HOI! BELL PERINGATAN MASUK KELAS SUDAH BUNYI DARI TADI! CEPAT MASUK KELAS DALAM WAKTU SEPULUH DETIK!" teriak Gumiya-sensei dari kejauhan dan yang pastinya suaranya menggelegar sepanjang lorong.

_Arigato gozaimasu, sensei!_ kata Gakuko dalam hati dengan sangat berterima kasih.

Dia segera menyibakkan tangan Luki dan berjalan masuk kelas. Luki hendak mengejarnya, namun Gumiya-sensei sudah menatapnya dengan pandangan super killer.

"Gumiya-sensei," tegur Kengo.

"Ya?"

"Saya mau bicara denganmu," kata Kengo lagi. Gumiya mengangguk, dan meninggalkan pintu kelas 2 itu. Dengan cepat dan hanya dapat dilihat oleh Luki, Kengo mengedipkan matanya.

* * *

DI DALAM KELAS 2…

"Hoi, Gumiya-sensei pergi! Diajak Kengo-sensei!" kata Rin gembira.

"Hidup Kengo-sensei!"

"Kalian berisik sekali, sih," kata Gakuko. Tiba-tiba dia dapat melihat seorang temannya, Ring, sedang diganggu oleh segerombolan anak.

"Heh! Jangan ganggu cewek!" teriak Gakuko. Walaupun dia cewek, tapi rasa penegak keadilannya besar. Dia segera meluncurkan tendangan mautnya.

"Ap-" BUAGH!

Dua dari lima orang di sana tumbang. Suzune Ring yang tengah menangis langsung ditarik oleh Gakuko.

"Suzune-san, tolong panggil Gumiya-sensei dan Kengo-sensei!" perintah Gakuko.

"Eh? Ta-tapi Kamui-san…"

"SEKARANG!" kata gadis itu.

"Baik," kata Ring panik.

"Heh, berani sekali kamu memukul anak buahku," kata seorang anak di sana.

_Gawat, kami akan berantem,_ pikir Gakuko. Segera dia berlari sambil mengebrak pintu sepanjang koridor, berlawanan dengan arah Gumiya-sensei dan Kengo-sensei. Tiga orang pria berbadan besar mengejarnya.

Gadis itu berlari, dan langsung berhenti dan menghadap mereka. Kira-kira mereka berlari sepanjang tiga lantai.

"Hosh… akhirnya terkejar juga…" kata yang lain dengan senyum kepuasan, namun terengah-engah.

"Bukan. Aku berhenti atas kemauanku sendiri, kok. Bodoh! Kalau kalian tidak menganggunya, kalian tidak akan mengejarku sampai terengah-engah," kata Gakuko.

"Apa!?"

"Kalian sudah puas kalau memukulku, kan? Cepat lakukan! Aku tidak mau menimbulkan keributan!" kata Gakuko tidak sabaran.

"Serius nih?"

_Jujur, aku ingin sekali menonjok mereka. Tapi hanya satu pukulan… hanya satu pukulan tidak membuatku berhenti bermain kendo, karena wajahku akan ditutup oleh pelindung kepalaku._

Gakuko memejamkan matanya, siap menerima pukulan.

"Bersiaplah!"

Set! Pukulan orang itu meleset, karena tiba-tiba Gakuko terangkat. Seseorang langsung menggendongnya. Perlahan dibukanya mata indah miliknya, dan dia dapat menangkap sosok pria, adik kelasnya menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Kalian tidak tahu malu ya," kata Luki menahan pukulan orang itu. "Beraninya sama cewek."

"Lu-"

"Senpai-sama~ silakan tutup mata senpai," kata Luki. Pria itu langsung menaruh kain di atas mata Gakuko.

"Hei-"

"Nah, siapa dulu yang akan aku habisi~?" kata Luki dengan evil smirknya.

(Please add bloody scene, minna-san~!)

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Gumiya dan Kengo sampai di lokasi. Namun Luki dan Gakuko sudah tidak ada. Hanya beberapa orang yang terluka.

"Ke mana mereka?" kata Gumiya heran. Perlahan Kengo tersenyum kecil.

Di tempat lain…

Napas Luki yang terengah-engah dapat terdengar oleh Gakuko. Perlahan dibukanya kain yang menutup matanya. Tempat itu gelap, karena sekarang mereka berada di gudang sekolah.

"Tunggu… kenapa kita ada di gudang?" kata Gakuko heran.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa!? Gakuko!?" kata Luki panik.

"Uwah! Turunkan aku!" kata Gakuko panik. Luki segera menurunkan gadis itu.

"Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, Gakuko! Gudang ini sempit, jadi kita bisa jatuh!" kata Luki.

"…"

"Ah, maafkan aku sudah tidak sopan kepada senpai!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kenapa kamu melindungiku!? Jika hanya satu pukulan, tidak membuatku berhenti belajar kendo, _baka_!" kata Gakuko.

"Senpai yang _baka_! Walaupun senpai kuat, tapi senpai tetap saja perempuan! Tetap saja, senpai tidak bisa melawan laki-laki! Aku mengerti kalau senpai sangat ingin dibilang kuat dan _cool_ oleh teman-teman senpai, tapi senpai harus mengerti, kalau senpai perempuan, tahu!" kata Luki mengomel.

P_erempuan, ya,_ pikir Gakuko. _Baru pertama kali ada yang bilang kalau aku ini perempuan. Seringnya semua orang menganggapku laki-laki, karena sikapku yang kuat dan tidak ada anggunnya sama sekali_.

"Dasar, kenapa sih senpai selalu ingin dianggap keren?"

"Ka-karena, aku bukan ingin keren, tapi semua orang mengharapkan aku yang seperti itu. Jadi aku berusaha memenuhi permintaan mereka," kata Gakuko pelan sambil blushing. Luki tersenyum, dan menempelkan dahinya dengan milik Gakuko.

"Ap-"

"Senpai sangat manis, _kawaii desu_. Aku jadi ingin menciummu," kata Luki terdengar menggoda dan terkesan seksi.

"Luki…"

BLUSH! Pipi Gakuko memanas sekali. Perlahan didekatkan wajah Luki ke wajah milik Gakuko. Semakin dekat… 10 cm… Gakuko dapat merasakan wangi tubuh Luki. 5 cm… perlahan napas Luki sudah dapat menerpa wajah Gakuko yang memerah parah. 3 cm… gadis itu menutup matanya. 2 cm…

BUG! Gakuko menonjok perut Luki.

"Ugh, se-senpaaai…"

"Jangan menggangguku!" kata Gakuko. "Bercanda juga ada batasnya, tahu!"

Luki memegang wajah Gakuko dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Gakuko memerah dan memejamkan mata, takut. Secara singkat seperti kemarin, Luki mengecup dahi Gakuko secara cepat.

"Ugh… dasar _HENTAI_! Mesum! Pervert! Vulgar!" teriak Gakuko. Suara teriakannya nyaris terdengar orang-orang yang berjalan di lorong.

"Aku rasa mendengar suara?" kata beberapa orang yang ada di luar yang sedang berjalan.

"Stt! Jangan keras-keras, senpai! Kita nyaris ketahuan!" kata Luki berbisik.

"Ketahuan apa?"

"Kita kan bolos."

.

.

BOLOS…

"Memangnya pelajaran sudah mulai?"

"Sejak senpai berkelahi," kata Luki dengan senyumnya. "Sekarang kita bisa melakukan semua hal yang ingin kita lakukan, senpai~"

"UGYAAA! PRIA PERVERT!"

BRAK! Pintu ryang gudang terbuka. Tampak wajah Kengo yang dewasa dari pintu gudang. Langsung wajah Kengo memerah, karena melihat muridnya yang setengah berpelukan di ruang yang sempit, kotor dan bau debu itu.

"Se-sensei…"

"Kalian sedang apa? Apapun yang kalian lakukan, bel pelajaran sudah mulai sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu. Dan…"

"KALIAN BERDUA SEDANG APA!? CEPAT MASUK KELAS!" teriak Gumiya yang sepertinya ada di belakang Kengo.

"…Gumiya-sensei pasti akan meneriaki kalian. Namun sudah berteriak, ya," kata Kengo garuk-garuk.

Gakuko segera berdiri, dan berlari ke kelasnya. Wajahnya memerah parah. Luki hanya melihat gadis itu tanpa memedulikan omelan Gumiya. Perlahan, pria itu tertawa kecil.

"Manisnya~"

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Baiklah! Kita memulai latihan kendo kita, dan… Gakuko-chan, jangan menekuk wajahmu seperti itu! Lawan mainmu sampai ketakutan melawanmu," kata Kengo dengan senyumnya. Gakuko hanya cemberut sambil memasang tatapan membunuh.

"Haii, sensei," kata Gakuko tetap cemberut. "Ayo, maju!"

"Ano, aku di tempat lain saja ya," kata lawannya ketakutan.

Gadis itu memang memasang wajah yang seperti berarti _berani mendekat, akan aku kuliti kau!_ Sehingga semua tidak berani menyerangnya.

"Gakuko, kamu istirahat dulu," kata Kengo menghela napas.

"Eh!? Tapi-"

"Sudahlah, kamu sangat stress dari tadi pagi," ujarnya lagi. Gakuko menurut, dan duduk di pinggiran.

"GA-KU-KO-SEN-PAI!" teriak Luki sambil memeluknya.

"Waaa!"

"Kenapa kamu bertingkah seperti aku ini monster?" kata Luki sedih. "Ngomong-ngomong, kita kencan yuk, senpai!"

"Apa!? Aku harus latihan kendo!"

"Tenang saja, Kengo-sensei sudah mengijinkan," kata Luki dengan senyumnya. Gakuko melongok ke arah Kengo, dan pria itu mengedipkan matanya.

_Dasar tidak baca situasi,_ kata Gakuko ngedumel dalam hati.

"Ayo, ayo!" kata Luki menarik Gakuko.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku masih pakai baju kendo!" kata Gakuko menahan.

"Ohh.. begitu? Sudah, sini biar aku yang menggantikan baju senpai~"

"DASAR PERVERT! KELUAR DARI SINI! Tunggu di luar tempat ini!" teriak Gakuko.

* * *

SKIP TIME

"Sekarang kita mau ke mana?" tanya Gakuko tidak sabaran.

"Kita ke taman ria, yuk!" ajak Luki sambil menarik-narik lengan Gakuko.

"Aw, aw! Sabar!" kata Gakuko. Luki setengah menyeret Gakuko ke taman bermain, yang ramai itu sambil bersenandung senang.

"Senpai mau naik apa?" kata Luki. Gakuko mencari wahana permainan.

"Hmm… Luki, naik ini, yuk!" kata Gakuko semangat sambil menunjuk roler coaster.

"Yuk! Yuk!"

.

.

Turun dari wahana itu, Luki sudah muntah-muntah.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Gakuko polos.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok…"

_Kepalaku sakit sekali. Senpai mengajakku naik roler coaster sebanyak dua belas kali…_kata Luki dalam hati dengan mual.

"Sebentar ya, aku ambilkan kain dulu!" kata Gakuko berlari. Tengah berlari, dia menabrak seseorang. "Ah, maafkan aku!"

"Aku jug- kamu cewek tadi!"

"Ah! Manusia mesum tadi!" teriak Gakuko kaget. Pria itu bersama delapan orang temannya.

"Tehee… dia sendirian. Tadi dia yang membuat mata kanan bos lebam. Kita kasih pelajaran," kata yang lain.

_Gawat, ini di tempat umum._ Pikir Gakuko. Diseretnya gadis itu ke lapangan luas.

"Kalian mau apa?" kata Gakuko tenang.

"Kamu sudah membuat mata kanannya biru. Rasakan ini!"

BUG! Gakuko memejamkan matanya, namun lagi-lagi dia tidak kena pukulan itu. Ia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat.

"Siapa lag- Luki!?" teriak Gakuko. "Kamu masih pucat, lebih baik kamu pergi saja! Aku yang-"

"Senpai cerewet," kata Luki. Langsung Gakuko yang tengah digendong dibawa lari oleh Luki. Kesembilan orang itu mengejar Luki. Setelah berputar-putar, Luki masuk ke dalam biang lala. "Kami mau naik!" teriak Luki. Langsung dia naik ke dalam biang lala itu, dan menutup pintunya. "Sekarang kita sudah aman, senpai…"

"Dasar bocah bodoh! Kamu selalu saja… selalu melindungiku. Aku… minta maaf," kata Gakuko menunduk. Pundaknya bergetar, menandakan bahwa gadis itu menangis.

"Senpai.."

"Aku selalu membawamu ke masalah… aku sangat minta maaf, Luki," kata Gakuko dengan mata sembab. Luki heran, Gakuko yang preman dan jago berantem menangis.

"Senpai jangan nangis…"

"Maafkan aku. Aku telah membuatmu jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak tepat…"

"Senpai!" kata Luki keras. Disentuhnya tubuh Gakuko, dan bisa dirasakan tubuhnya demam. "Senpai, demam?"

"Aku menyesal, Luki!" kata Gakuko mencengkram seragam Luki. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi gadis kuat…"

"Gakuko, jangan nangis. Jangan bicara begitu. Aku menyukai senpai apa adanya, dari dulu…"

_Ya, aku menyukaimu dari dulu…_

* * *

FLASH BACK ON

Luki sedang panik akibat buku ujian masuk SMA nya nyemplung ke dalam selokan.

"Kamu sedang apa?" tanya Gakuko tiba-tiba dengan tampang aneh.

"Buku ujian masuk SMAku… nyemplung," kata Luki panik sekali.

"Merepotkan saja!" kata Gakuko kesal. Dia membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya, merayap di selokan, dan mengambil buku milik Luki. "Nih! Jangan kecemplung lagi!"

"Eh? Kakak enggak sekolah?"

"Biarlah. Toh aku nanti juga disuruh pulang lagi. Sekalian bolos saja," kata Gakuko duduk di lantai.

"Kakak… terima kasih…"

Gakuko tersenyum lembut, dan berkata. "Sama-sama. Selamat berjuang di ujiannya!"

FLASHBACK OFF

* * *

"Lukii…" panggil Gakuko. "Aku tidak bisa menjadi wanita kuat. Aku selalu berusaha… tapi hasilnya…"

"Gakuko, mau aku beri tahu rahasia?"

"Ya?"

"Bahwa aku dulu berusaha mati-matian mengikuti ujian SMP, demi masuk SMA ini, untuk bertemu Gakuko. Apa Gakuko menyukaiku?"

"A-aku… sangat berterima kasih kepadamu… dan aku…"

"Stop!" kata Luki menaruh telunjuk di bibir Gakuko. "Itu saja sudah cukup jawabanmu untukku. Aku akan berusaha agar Gakuko menyukaiku, secara pelan-pelan. Jadi…"

CHU!

Luki mencium pipi Gakuko secara cepat. "Aku sudah puas dengan jarak segini saja ya, senpai-sama~?"

Gakuko tidak berkata lagi, karena dia pingsan akibat demam.

* * *

IN ANOTHER PLACE

"Bagaimana kemajuan mereka?" kata sebuah suara yang sangat dikenal oleh Gakuko.

"Mereka masuk biang lala, dan aku sudah tidak tahu apa lagi yang mereka lakukan, pak!" kata beberapa murid.

"Semoga mereka cepat jadian," gumam Kengo sambil mengadah ke atas.

.

.

.

Tunggu… Kengo?

Ya, Kengo-kun kita ini adalah pemimpin yankee, bos yankee dan yankee terkuat dari antara yankee-yankee kuat. Dia yang berusaha menjodohkan Luki dengan Gakuko, yang menyuruh muridnya untuk mengganggu Ring, yang menyuruh mereka ke taman bermain.

"Bos, jangan suruh kami berhadapan lagi dengan Luki Megurine, bos. Dia saat SMP bernama Lu-kun from Hell. Dia sangat jago bertarung, bos."

"Selamat, ya."

* * *

END GAKUKOXLUKI

* * *

Untuk Kengo-kun, maaf perannya di sini sedikit banget. Tapi Sae bener-bener ide ngeblank karena enggak ad aide lagi. Untuk reynyah-san, selanjutnya giliran anda, jadi tunggu aja ya :3 untuk Kisasa Kaguya dan Kagane Mikasa-san05 silakan tunggu ya!

* * *

Sae: LEMON! JANGAN AMBIL JALAN CERITAKU!

Lemon: Ufufufu…

Rinka: Sudahlah. gomenne buat Hikari Kengo, karena perannya terlalu kasar bicaranya, sembarangan, tidak sesuai dengan watak Kengo-kun. dan... RnR?


End file.
